Opposites attract
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: John Cena is the golden boy who could have any woman he wanted, so why does he choose Jamie Michales? The girl that can hardly remember what day it is? Guess thats why they say opposites attract
1. A fresh start

**A/N **Here is a brand new story from the Venomous one! In my other story I mentioned John and hi wife Jamie, well this is there story on how they met and what not. It uses the same characters but has no connection to the other stories. Anyways read and review (Even if it's mean) and as always any ideas are greatly accepted.

**Chapter 1 A fresh Start**

**John's POV**

"Just sign the damn papers" I grit my teeth together in a vain attempt to stop the vein exloding in my neck. I never thought I would reach my breaking point with this marriage, but I had.

"No! Not until we talk about this" She folded her arms over her chest, those once beautiful green eyes flashed with anger and sadness.

"We've done all the talking that was needed now sign the damn papers" I thrust them at her but she just thrust them back. For years people had tried to convince me to divorce her but I just couldn't do it, hoping that we could work it out but I was done trying, I just wanted it to end.

"No we haven't John! Why are you doing this?"

"I already told you Liz" I closed my eyes before opening them slowly trying to stay calm. "I'm not happy so I want out"

"John please! Can't we work this out?"

"No we can't"

"Why now are you suddenly unhappy?" She demanded at me.

Now I wasn't so content on controlling my anger, the only thing I had ever asked for in this entire marriage and she was still trying to play the controller. Well fuck that. "You want to know why I'm so unhappy?"

"Yes!"

"Lets start with the fact that you have refused to touch me for the last seven months because I'm not the champion, I can't control that Liz. Then lets go to the fact that you insult every friend I have actually managed to keep since being married to you then lets go to the fact that your a cold hearted bitch"

Tears sprung to her eyes and for the first time I actually didn't care. "Look Liz, I'm not gonna change my mind on this so just sign the damn papers so you can find another lap-dog"

Gently she took my hand, "Please honey we can work through this"

I shook out of her grip "No we can't because your a self-centered controlling little princess that doesn't deserve to be married to me" I signed on the dotted line before thrusting them back at her "And now your not"

"I am not signing them, your not even willing to try"

"I have been trying, I've been trying for the past four fucking months but you ain't gonna change"

"John.." She pleaded with me but I cut her off again. Why couldn't she just sign the fucking papers.

"Remember when you said you don't fuck losers? Well I don't stay married to self centered, conniving, controlling, frigid princess' that should of been shot a long time ago"

Angrily she struck me across the face before signing her name and storming out of the home that we once called ours.

Good riddance to bad trash.


	2. Centon obsession

**A/N **As of late I've had a slight obsession with the pairing of John Cena and Randy Orton (i don't know why) So parts of this story will be suggestive (for lack of a better term) towards Centon. Now even though nothing happens I hope it gives Centon writers some ideas to create more stories cuz I want more of them! lol

**Chapter 2 Centon obsession**

**John's POV**

"Man it got ugly" I said to Randy two days later. We were sitting at the hotel bar, bottles of beer in hands just wanting to relax.

"To be fair she had a head start on the ugly department"

I just laughed at his blunt honesty, it was no secret to me that he didn't like Liz not that I blamed him in anyway. I stretched my arms over the bar " I am so glad to be free"

"To freedom!" Randy toasted as we clinked our bottles together. I was glad that despite her best efforts Randy and I had remained good friends. We had been friends for about nine or ten years now. Which is hard to believe in itself really given the fact that we were as different as they came. Randy had this mean, evil cold attitude about him. He didn't really get along with people easily, I guess I was the exception because with me he let down those walls and he was almost a normal human being. Whearus I was the nice guy, cliche yes but that was who I was.

Randy took a long gulp of beer before going on "You know you should celebrate"

"Oh yeah what did you have in mind?" I rasied my eyebrow at him. Alot of people didn't believe that Randy actually had a sense of humor, a sick one yes but he still had one.

"Sorry John your not my type buddy"

"It's cause I have dick isn't it? That is just so sexist Ortz"

"John the last thing fan-girls wanna hear is the fact that the golden boy was dominated repeatedly by the Viper"

I cracked up laughing, gay jokes like this wasn't anything new. "You think you could dominate me?"

"Don't think it, I know it"

"Well I think that you would go all slutty on me and beg me to fuck you" I picked up another beer like this was a totally normal conversation, to us I guess it was.

"Nah your thinking of Candice Michelle"

"So you have something in common with her"

"What makes you think I would do that?"

"Cause I know you Orton, when you get horny you will fuck pretty much anybody with a pulse"

"Whatever"

"Remember when Sam left? You were practically hitting on me every six seconds"

Randy laughed again "I think someone was just wishing and hoping that I would hit on them"

"I could of had you if I wanted you"

"Oh yeah? Come and get it"

"Ok stop! You win. Even this is getting me horny"

"See this is where you need a cute little brunette"

"Nah, I prefer blondes."

"Because they have more fun?"

"Nah because I was told that if I go near the brunette's you would rip my spine out my ass"

"Damn straight" Randy laughed. It felt so good just sitting there having a drink or eight with my buddy. Now that I was a newly divorced man I could do it more often. Freedom never felt so good.


	3. Jamie

**Chapter 3 Jamie**

Jamie Michales bit her lip nervously as she made her way down the corrider with her father Shawn. As of now she was now an employee of the WWE. Jamie was nervous enough but with all the bright shining lights she found it very hard to control herself. She bit her lip again as they passed more bright lights, Jamie was sure she could taste blood.

"Dad?" She looked to him terrifyed. There wasn't much of a height difference between them, unlike her sisters Jamie was a tall girl. "Yes baby"

"I don't wanna do this"

Shawn took her hand gently and patted it. "You will be fine Jamie"

"But what if..." Jamie bit her lip as a superstar walked by, his trunks a bright shade of green.

"Jamie listen to me" Shawn looked at his daughter firmly "You will be fine and no more trying to stop the urges because that is dangerous and you know it"

"They will think I'm stupid just like everyone else" Jamie said bitterly. Shawn didn't know what to say to that. It was true since accident people treated her alot differently. She was no longer that sweet kind girl she was just the retard that liked bright colours. Once upon a time Jamie was 'normal' but a crazed fit of jealousy changed all that in a heartbeat. Now at eighteen she had the mentallity of someone younger. Since that day five years ago Jamie had basically struggled with almost aspect of daily life now, her family and few friends had managed to accept it but sadly other's weren't so understanding, still now that she was finished studying he would rather have her with him then alone like last time. Just thinking of that terrible day made Shawn angrier than he had ever been, If Shawn ever found that slut he would kill her with his own bare hands.

"Jamie if you have any trouble at all, come and tell me or your uncle Hunter"

"Ok" Jamie took one last look at the bright lights. "It's like looking at the sun, with all it's wonderful brightness, I so wanna live on the sun!" Jamie let out a giggle before looking at her father. "Now I feel better"

"Glad you do" Shawn kissed the top of her head. "After your meeting with Steph I'll meet you right here."

"Ok cap'n!"

"Nervous?" Stephanie asked as she showed Jamie where she would be working. Jamie shook slightly and Stephanie couldn't tell if it was from nerves, excitement or the fact that she just learnt that John Cena was back to wearing his bright purple t-shirts.

"A little"

"First time?"

"No I've been nervous before...I think" Jamie struggled to remember. She had struggled to remember much of anything since it happened. "Steph can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"How are the babies?"

"Not quite babies anymore Jam, but they are good" Steph laughed

"Look fluffy!" Jamie pointed as one of the girls walked past, black fluffly boots on her feet. She just looked at Jamie strangely before going on. "See Stephy thats the shit I wanna control"

"Jamie you can't control it so don't try and if it helps, I agree with you, I like fluffy too"

Jamie giggled "I know I shouldn't try and stop it but everyone is going to laugh and call me stupid"

Steph looped an arm around her neck, "Well thats their problem, you never once cared about what people thought, why start now?"

After Stephanie had shown her the people she would be working with and given her the official gear and what not Jamie was now on the roster of people. Jamie couldn't remember if she was meeting her father here or somewhere else. She tried to ring him but his phone was off so she walked around the corriders. She tried to get to the place she was before but she had no idea where she was going. Turning another corrider she came across more doors, thankfully these doors had names on them. Jamie figured that if she found the one saying Shawn Michales, then she would be fine. At the end of the hallway there was a room with no name, taking a chance she went in, only to find it empty.

"Damn" Jamie laughed at nothing, as she always did. Her eyes swept over the lockers lovingly. They were just your ordninary red lockers but to Jamie they were amazing. Lightly she swept her fingers over them like the paint was going to come off in her hands.

"What are you doing?"

Jamie jumped around to look at the voice. He was smaller than she was but that didn't stop that initial fear. "Nothing"

He just looked at her, "Why are you in here?"

"Looking for someone. Have you seen Shawn Michales?" Jamie looked to him hopefully, being afraid of him went straight out the window.

"No I haven't." He looked at her before smiling nicely "You must be his girl, Jamie"

Jamie laughed extending her hand, she had seen her sister do this many times when meeting some one new. "Yessum that's me"

"I'm Evan" He shook her hand surprised at her grip.

"Do you ever get dizzy?" Jamie asked sitting at the large table opposite him.

"Excuse me?"

"Aren't you the one that does all the flips?" Jamie was sure it was him, it had to be him.

"Oh!" Evan laughed "Yeah that's me, and no I don't get dizzy"

"I guess it wouldn't look as cool if you were stumbling over the ring, although that would be soooo funny!"

Evan laughed along with her, he couldn't help it her laughter was infectious. Before he could say anything else Randy Orton and John Cena walked in. John was alright but Randy was just as bad as the rumors that floated around. Taking a quick glance at Jamie he felt suddenly sorry for her, Randy would eat her alive. Jamie however looked at Randy in a trance.

"Ooh shiny!" Without warning she gently stroked a finger up his tattooed arm, tracing the patterns delight glowing all over her face. John and Evan just looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Randy hated to be touched especially by random people.

Randy cleared his throat looking down at her clearly annoyed.

Jamie blushed a very deep shade of red "Was I touching you?"

"Yes"

Jamie giggled "I tend to do that. Your so shiny"

Evan snorted with laughter causing Randy to shoot him an evil look. "This is Shawn's girl, Jamie"

"Oh hey, welcome to the team" John smiled at her nicely. Jamie shook his hand, her face glowing brighter.

"Your wearing your purple again!"

"What?"

"Your purple" She pointed at his cenation t-shirt "I like your purple, although your orange was way brighter"

"Thanks I'll be sure to go back to orange every now and then" John laughed, she was quite sweet in her own way. Clearly she wasn't like the other Diva's around here, something John found competely refreshing.

"Well, well well if it isn't our fearless champion and his boyfriend" Wade sneered coming in, instantly getting under everyone's skin.

"You guys are dating?" Jamie looked to Randy to John.

"No" Randy growled at her. She didn't seem to notice.

"Oh what a shame, that would of been hot"

Everyone just looked at her oddly, even Wade looked at her. Randy put his head on the table trying to block Wade out. Jamie wasn't bad he guessed, a little hyper for his liking but still she was better than Wade Barrett. "And you are?"

"I'm Jamie, but my friends call me Jam cause hookers are comfortable around me"

Evan, John and Randy couldn't help but crack up laughing, that was the last thing they expected. It was so random and unexpected it just made it even funnier.

Wade was clearly taken aback with that response, it wasn't something he expected, no-one did. "Is there something wrong with you?" Trust Wade to be a complete prick about it.

"Yes, John Cena won't take his shirt off more often"

"I promise I will try in the future" John laughed, he was beginning to warm up to her. Her sense of humor was just like his and to a point, Randy's.

"Thank you!"

"Ok, who let the retard in here?" Wade cut in, this girl was getting to him in the worst of ways. It was her smile, he wanted to wipe that smile right off her pretty little face.

"You let yourself in" Jamie replied "Didn't you?"

"Oh how clever"

"What was?" Jamie was more confused than Wade was. He kept answering in short answers or with questions.

"You"

Jamie looked at John pleadingly "I'm confused"

"We're all confused Jamie"

"So I'm not the only one. Thank God!"

"Then let me put it in terms you can understand" Wade lent down so his face was closer to her's. John instantly went on the defensive. "You are an idiot"

Jamie just looked at him letting it sink in. She tried hard not to let the fear show but she had no control over that anymore. Wade smiled triumphantly.

"I'm an idiot?" Jamie asked him quietly.

"Yes"

"Then so are you, the only difference is I have a brain injury, what's your excuse?" Jamie shrugged before leaving the room to find her father and a quiet place to let the hurt ridden tears flow down her face.


	4. Distraction

**Chapter 4 Distraction **

**John's POV**

"God must really love you Cena" Randy cut in early the next afternoon. After hours of driving and trying to find a gym I was finally able to relax for a moment.

"What?" I wasn't really in the mood for his cryptic crap, not when I ain't had any coffee.

"Just the other day you were talking about how you needed a distraction and now you have one"

I just looked at him confused, I'm pretty sure it was him that said I needed a distraction.

"You said you wanted a cute little blonde distraction and now you have one" Randy went on taking a seat next to me.

"Orton I have no idea what your talking about so please explain or fuck off"

Randy rolled his eyes that I wasn't getting it, "Jamie"

"What about her?" Then I got it. "You want me to use her as a distracton?"

"It's just an idea Cena, all the odds are in your favour so why not?"

I really couldn't believe that he was suggesting this, yes he had done some low things (we both had) but to do this to someone like Jamie was beyond low. It was something Wade Barrett would do and not think twice about. "Randy, that is the sickest thing you have ever come up with"

"How is that sick? She's a consenting adult, well she would be if you ask her"

"Ran let me explain something to you, that girl is only eighteen making it illegal. She has a brain injury making it immoral and not to mention her father would murder us"

"Why would he murder me?"

"Cuz if I'm going down then I'm taking you with me"

Randy laughed "That's fair but I still say Jamie would be an excellent distraction and it's not like she would remember it so how would anyone find out unless of course your dumb enough to tell the entire fucking locker room"

"Good afternoon!" Jamie giggled papers in her hands that smile on her face.

"Hey Jamie, how are you?" I hoped that she didn't over hear Randy's little idea because that would take a lot explaining.

"Good although Francine is annoying me." Jamie put her papers down and looked at the lockers again.

"I'll ask" Randy muttered to me "Jamie who is Francine?"

"You know, Francine, always carries the pretty red briefcase"

Randy laughed "Oh you mean Miz"

"Thats his name? Francine saounds way better"

"Is that why your calling him Francine?" I had to remember that.

"Nah when I can't remember a name I just make one up. Who know's maybe I'll get it right one day"

"Does that ever work?"

"Nope" Jamie flashed me a grin "But you never know it could work one day John"

Jamie went back to putting her papers in random lockers, now that fuck-head had put the idea in my head I had to admit that she was quite pretty.

"There you are!" Wade barked at Jamie just bursting in. Was I the only one starting to really hate him?

Jamie looked at him "Wow Wade Barrett!"

Now he was taken aback with that, we all were. "So you do know who I am"

"And he even has a british accent! This is awesome!"

"You owe me an apology about yesterday because..." Wade just kept going on with his so called point, Jamie however had lost interest and looked at me and Randy. "I might sell him on E-bay then I could make millions and I could buy all the glitter I wanted"

"Are you listening to me!" Wade demanded thumping his fist on the table, Jamie just looked at him for a minute.

"I'm gonna call you fluffy!"

Randy and I were shaking with laughter, seriously how could you not like her? She was so damn likable it was hard to hate her.

"You know what I said before?" Randy looked at me

"Yeah"

"Forget it, thats just mean" Randy tried to stop laughing.

Wade looked like he was about to kill someone, instead he looked at Jamie and made an obvious retarded like face.

"And that John is the reason you don't sleep with hookers"

We just laughed harder as she turned to Wade "You know what I like? People hear brain injury and automatcially think stupid. I'm not as stupid as you think"

"Really?"

"Yes really now I suggest you go and do some work so I can do mine, whoever you are"

Angrily Wade stomped right back out the door, "Yay! he's gone!"

Jamie handed us a bit of paper "Now I have to see the girls. It just never ends."

Before she went she lent down beside me "There's your distraction John"


	5. Pitch forks & Mayonnaise

**Chapter 5 Pitch forks and Mayonnaise**

**John's POV**

"Jamie!" I called out to her the next morning. I wanted to apologize about Randy's remarks, clearly she had overheard even if she didn't get what he meant. She turned around, that dazzling smile on her face. I swear that smile made my heart skip a beat. _Stupid Randy_

"Hi John"

"Hey I wanted to talk to you about yesterday"

"That wasn't your mayonnaise was it?" Her eyes widened at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, what were you going to say?"

"I wanted to apologize about Randy's remarks yesterday. He says things but doesn't think about them before hand"

Jamie giggled "My sister Izzy does the same thing"

"Really?"

"Yeah but I hope my distraction was good enough"

"It was perfect, thank you"

"Your welcome and now I must do work. Francine will be waiting for his match script."

"Sure, oh and Jamie if Nexus give you anymore trouble, let me know"

She smiled at me again, it was different somehow. Like she had never had someone that wasn't her family defend her. "Thanks"

Jamie made it through her work pretty eaisly. As long as she had her list then she was fine. She was still reeling about the conversation she had exchanged with John, he was being nice. Not a fake-sarcastic-because-he-had-to-be nice, but a real nice. It had been a while since anyone (except her family) had been nice. Jamie was used to the insults.

"Hi ladies!" Jamie annouced throwing open the door to the locker room. They instantly warmed up to Jamie, even Maryse had warmed to her.

"Hey Jamie!"

"I have papers for you all." Jamie sorted them out before handing each lady a bit of paper. "You will never believe what happened fluffy" Jamie giggled looking to Melina. She couldn't remember her name to save herself so she just called her fluffy. Melina didn't seem to mind, it was better than Francine.

"What happened Jamie?"

"John was nice to me" Jamie threw her arms up like it was the greatest thing ever. The girls just looked at each other. John being nice wasn't exactly anything out of the ordinary, he was always nice.

"Not many people are nice to me" Jamie explained.

"Oh, well good for you sweetie and anyone that isn't nice will be glam-slammed through a window"

Jamie looked up at Beth "Thank you Wonder woman"

"Anytime"

"He is so pretty" Jamie sighed going into her day dream. She failed to notice the door was wide open. "I bet the sex is amazing"

The girls cracked up laughing, making Jamie blush. "What?"

"What made you say that?" Mickie tried to catch her breath.

"Say what?"

"That the sex with John would be amazing?"

"I bet it would be, not that I would know"

"Well maybe one day" Brie giggled, it was no secret to anybody who Jamie's favourite wrestler of all time was.

"I doubt that but I can dream. I bet he's huge" Jamie stretched her arms out "I can't stretch my arms out any wider"

"Just don't go jumping into bed with him first time round, make him work for it" Michelle and Layla encouraged.

"Let me tell you something, when a normal guy asks you to have sex you say no and slap him with a pitch fork when John Cena asks you say alright let me put this pitch fork down"

They burst into more giggles before stopping abrubtly. "He's behid me isn't he?" Jamie asked before turning around. Sure enough there was John and Randy. They had over heard a lot more than Jamie intended. However Jamie wasn't phased, her brain not grasping the concept of embarrassment. "You guys wanna comment on this?"

"Yes I'm glad you said you would put the pitch fork down" Randy tried not to laugh.

"Yeah well I would jam it up your butt shiny-man, but thats something my sister Izzy would do and thats just creepy"

"Sounds like she has certain needs that ain't getting filled"

"And those would be?" Jamie asked.

John looked to Randy "Yeah Randy what would those be? Do you want to explain to Shawn's youngest daughter exactly what you mean?"

"Uh..."

He was spared answering as Shawn turned up "There you are Jamie"

"Here I am yay!" She threw her arms up again

"We're going to lunch remember?"

"No" Jamie laughed. "See you guys"

John was left with that same spark he had acquired before, this wasn't good.


	6. Lets play a game

**Chapter 6 Lets play a game**

_Why must people be so hurtful? _Jamie wondered resting her head against the window. The flight was still boarding and she waited patiently for the seats to fill. Most of the men were arguing about who was going to sit next to the freak. It was like she was diseased or something. Jamie ignored it, she was used to it by now so it didn't really phase her. She knew that one of them was gonna have to sit there, she thought of it as roulette.

"What are you guys arguing over?" John asked over them. That deep voice sliced through Jamie instantly. That deep voice did so much to her that she couldn't explain. It made the goosebumps appear and the butterflys in her stomach flutter like crazy. She was told that was normal, to Jamie it wasn't normal. No-one else made that happen, why was it different for John.

"Who has to sit next to the freak" Miz spoke up not bothering to keep his voice down. Several of them had warmed to Jamie they just didn't want to sit next to her for four fucking hours. John looked over at Jamie for a moment, pretending that she couldn't hear them, she could hear them alright, they weren't even bothering to keep their voices down.

"You guys are fucking idiots" John growled pushing past them. Even Jamie could tell he was angry, she just didn't get at what.

"Hey Jamie" John flopped down on the empty seat. "You ok?"

"Me is fine. And yourself?" Jamie grinned happily. Of all the people to wind up next to her she was estatic that it was John.

"I am good. Annoyed at those idiots" John shot a look at his collegues. "Don't worry about them Jamie, there just..." He struggled to find the right words, Jamie however found them.

"Insensitive bastards?"

John chuckled, "That could work"

"Hello" Another voice cut in, John looked up annoyed at Justin Gabriel. His dark eyes peirced through Jamie desirerably. A spear of jealous slashed through John. _You can have her Justin, over your dead body_

"Hel-lo!"

"So your the cutie that Wade's been talking about"

"Ha! You talk funny, say more words" Jamie giggled at his accent.

"I'm Justin Gabriel"

"And I'm Knuckles the Echidna"

John just looked at her. "What may I ask Jamie, is knuckles the echidna. And if you say an echidna I'm gonna move seats."

"He's this character from Sonic the hedgehog. Ooh thats what I wanna be, Sonic. He's blue!"

Justin shook his head giving up. Finally he walked away leaving them alone. "Why would you wanna be blue?"

"Why wouldn't you wanna be blue?"

"I'm confused"

"Me too" Jamie giggled "So why you sitting here instead of with your friends?"

"Your way more entertaining"

"Well that is the goal"

"Hi Jamie"

She looked up at Wade annoyed, she may not of remembered his name but she could remember that he was a jerk. "Thats doctor professor mrs Jamie Cena" She retorted at him.

"You really expect me to call you that"

"If you expect me to listen"

"Fine" Wade huffed "Doctor professor mrs Jamie Cena, how are you?"

Jamie cracked up laughing, "I can't believe you said it. Izzy would of told me to shut it"

"I was wondering if you liked games" Wade started, it was like he was speaking to a child.

"Ooh games, can I play?"

"Of course. We can't play without you"

Wade smirked at them before going back to his seat. John glared at him. Knowing Wade Barrett, this was a game where Jamie would get hurt.

**John's POV**

About two hours after the plane took off Jamie fell asleep. She wasn't bad to sit next too actually. I couldn't figure why the guys didn't want to sit there, it wasn't like the girl was diseased. Quietly I got up and found Wade, I wasn't about to sit back and let him do this, not to her.

"Don't do it" I growled down at him. He and his boyfriends were talking about the latest storylines and crap.

"Do what?"

"You know what Wade, don't do it"

"C'mon John, it's just a friendly game of hazing. We all went through it"

"It's not a game and you know it"

"Well she thinks it is"

"You really are a low peice of shit you know that"

"Wow now I see it" Wade smirked up at me. If I hadn't learnt self control I would of punched him right in the mouth. "You have a crush on her. I can see why, girl is cute. With her mouth shut. No matter, girl can't talk with a mouth full of-"

I hurled him up by his shirt, searing rage chorused through out me. "I promise you Wade, you hurt her I will kill you with my bare hands"

"Tell me Cena who do you think Shawn will kill first, the guy who plays a hazing game or the guy trying to get into his little girl's pants?"

"You go near her your gonna regret the day your parents ever met" I threw him back into his seat before making it back to my seat.


	7. Round 1

**Chapter 7 Round one**

Jamie fumbled around for her money, the slim notes just out of her grasp. Her fingers just wouldn't work today. Since her accident Jamie had trouble with her fine motor skills, her fingers not being to hold small objects or pick them up easily, so grabbing a note from her wallet to get something to drink was really difficult. It was starting to frustrate her to no end. Sighing she tried again, she had it for about three seconds, it seemed to mock her as it slid back into her wallet.

"Goddamn it Nappa!" Jamie cursed angrily.

"Who is Nappa or should I not ask?" John smiled at her, Randy right by his side. Both of them were shirtless and dripping with sweat. They had just finished training and in need of a very cold drink.

"Nappa is a bald guy with a funny accent who is an idiot" Jamie answered trying again to grab the money. When it didn't work she just sighed angrily and put it away. "All I wanted was a cold drink"

Randy looked at her oddly "So get one? Who's stopping you?"

"Stupid money not getting out of my wallet" Jamie said darkly.

They couldn't help but laugh, luckily Jamie laughed as well. "I have problems picking up small or slim objects"

"So you would have no problem with grasping a-" Randy started before being silenced by John with a harsh look.

"A what?" Jamie asked going back to her notes. "Ha!" She yelled in triumph as she pulled one out.

"I'll tell her" John muttered to Randy, "Jam this machine only takes coins"

She looked at it, he was right. "Oh for the love of Nappa!"

"Here Jamie" John handed her a drink. "There now everyone has a drink"

"Thank you John" Jamie looked at him greatfully before turning to Randy. "No I would have no problem grasping a penis if that was your question."

Randy laughed quite liking this new addition to the staff "Good to know Jamie"

"Are you his boyfriend?"

"No"

"You should be. That would be awesome" Jamie opened her can, at least she tried to. "Stupid fingers" Annoyed she used her teeth instead. "That got it"

"Very well done." Randy smirked devious thoughts chorusing throughout his head. John gave him the most coldest look. No one, least of all Randy should be flirting with Jamie. "You have a very talented mouth" Randy said innocently shooting a look at John.

Jamie giggled "You have no idea how talented my mouth is, sadly you won't ever know. However John might find out one day" Jamie winked at them before skipping away to get back to work.

**John's POV**

As soon as Jamie was gone I slapped Randy around the head. "What the fuck was that for?" He looked at me angrily.

"You were flirting with her"

"I was not"

"And what would you call it?"

"Alright maybe I was"

"Well stop it" I said coldly walking back down to the ring.

"What's the big deal. I'm sure even Jamie has the braincells to say no if she didn't like it. Besides I think she has a thing for you"

"Yeah whatever" I shrugged it off, even though the remark caused emotions I ain't felt since, well since I was her age.

"I'm telling you John, you have yourself a crazy yet highly attractive fan-girl. Enjoy it while it lasts"

"Just stop making suggestive comments at her Randy. She ain't a peice of meat"

"Since when do you care about who I treat like meat?"

"Since that girl was annouced as Shawn's little girl" I pointed out to him. We both respected Shawn after all he helped pave the way for guys like me and Randy.

"You know what I find weird" Randy said again. We took a seat in the middle of the ring while we finished our drinks. "The fact that she thinks me and you having sex would be hot"

I laughed "Maybe she don't know what's she's saying"

"I think she does. Girl is plain weird"

"Admit it, you like her" I teased him

"Yeah I can't help it, she's pretty funny"

"I don't get it Wade" Justin said again keeping an eye on the door. "What exactly is your goal here?"

"Embarrassment young Justin, embarrassment" Wade answered like he was Yoda from star-wars. "This is just as simple as she is"

"By doing what to her locker" Justin asked again. He just didn't get this plan Wade had in his head. Maybe that meant he was as dumb as Jamie. It seemed to be a new insult within the Nexus, if you did something that wasn't so bright you got "Your dumber than Jamie" thrown at you. They didn't care that it was mean, they had worked up the ranks to be here and Jamie just walses in. Nexus knew she was only here because her daddy was Shawn Michales. Well Wade didn't like that, it didn't work that way around here and he was going to proove that to Jamie. Apart of him hoped that she would cry, that pretty little face all scrunched up as tears pooled down her face, it gave Wade that devious grin of satisfaction.

"Alright done" Wade said standing up. "Now all that needs to be done is too wait for the show, just remember to do your part Justin"

"Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time Barrett"

After the show Jamie went to the main locker room to get her stuff from her locker, most of the guys were still in there but luckily they were all dressed.

"Hey guys. Really good show" Jamie complemented.

"Thanks Jamie." Most of them replied as she searched for her name. She didn't realise that Wade was watching her like a hawk. Finding her name she put her key in the locker, it didn't budge. "Won't work" Jamie mumbled to herself.

"Cause you have the wrong locker" Sheamus said nicely.

"No I don't" Jamie looked at him, her eyes sparkling at his red hair.

"Yes you do, that's my locker" He repeated

"No, see? It says Jamie" Sure enough it said Jamie Michales on it.

"I'm telling you that's me locker" Sheamus repeated. Instead of doing the smart thing and opening it, they decided to argue about it. Failing to notice Justin slip into his position,

"I'm telling you fella that's my locker" Sheamus repeated angrily.

"And I'm telling you that my name isn't fella, it's Jamie and that's what it says right there" Jamie stamped her foot in frustration. Wade was really enjoying this hoping that Sheamus would just knock the little girl out. A curt nod gave Justin his cue, slipping his thumb on the locker he pulled out the bit of paper with Jamie's name on it to reveal Sheamus's. With little effort he slipped it back into it's original place.

"Hey it's gone" Jamie looked at it puzzled "I swear it said Jamie"

"Wow it looks as though you are dumber than I thought" Wade cut in. "You can't even read Jamie and your in charge of our flight info, remind me to ask the crew to go over your work so we know it's right"

Jamie looked at the lockers again, embarrassed by her own stupid mistake. She knew something was wrong when she found her name but she didn't question it and now thanks to Wade everyone was back to thinking she was dumb. Taking a deep breath she looked up at Sheamus "Me sorry fella"

Sheamus laughed "Sweet as"

Jamie turned to Wade "And well done Wade, I concede this round to you but just you wait because this game has only just begun"

Wade laughed right in her face, she was no serious competition let alone a threat "Oh no Jamie please stop! I don't want to play this game with you anymore. What if the girl with half a brain actually beats me?" Wade kept taunting her making everyone hate him just that little bit more.

Jamie just laughed "Oh whatever your name is, your not playing against me, your playing against three psychos and an insane chick. I think it's fair since you have your boyfriends helping you I can have my sisters helping me. This is going to be so much fun!" Jamie clapped her hands before skipping out again. Wade was more than pissed that the little girl prooved to have thicker skin than he realised.


	8. Admit it, that was smart

**Chapter 8 Admit it, that was smart**

Jamie looked at the lockers again wondering if this was a good idea. She had a revenge plan in mind she just didn't know how to pull it off. This kind of game wasn't new to her, her older sisters did this to each other all the time. They called it the Revenge game where all you did was pull mean pranks on each other in order to cause severe embarrassment. Jamie was never allowed to play because of her injury but her sister Raven would always let her help. She didn't want to embarrass Wade, she wanted to hurt him. He had severly hurt her feelings with his mean trick, he hurt her feelings so she was going to hurt him. Somehow.

"Hey Jamie"

"Hey Shiny man" Jamie looked up at Randy before going back to the lockers. "Hey what time does the show finish tonight?"

"After ten why?"

"I forget" Jamie shrugged "And all the wrestlers come in here?"

"Yeah pretty much"

Jamie looked at the lockers that devious smile growing on her face. She just needed one thing for her plan, a vivid marker.

"What's that grin for?" Randy asked

"I saw something extra bright today" Jamie giggled clapping her hands.

"Oh God is John wearing orange again?"

"Man I hope so" Jamie giggled again. John wearing his bright orange t-shirt would be the highlight of her day. As if he heard her loud wishes John came in, bright orange t-shirt and all.

"Yay! Wishing does work!"

"And hello to you too" John grinned taking a seat next to Randy. He couldn't help but smile when Jamie was around, she made the days go faster and not to mention way more entertaining. He tried to igonre all the other signs, the out of control heart beat, the sweaty palms and fluttering butterflies. It was all a conincedence, at least he hoped it was.

"You know what you guys should do?" Jamie spoke up again, looking at them seriously.

"What?"

"Start dating"

Randy couldn't help but laugh "I'm sorry Jam, but there ain't enough drugs in the world to make me go out with Cena"

"John if you ever get him drunk enough, you should have sex with him and let me watch"

John cracked up laughing, he should of been creeped out but coming from Jamie it just made it funny. "Will do Jamie." He looked at Randy seriously "Hey Randy wanna come out for a drink tonight?"

"Well clearly your trying to get me drunk to fuck me but I see no reason not to trust you"

"Hey guys" Shawn walked in "I'm gonna get you a bell missy, I seem to never know where the hell you are" He laughed looking at his daughter. Randy and John instantly stopped talking about gay sex, not that Shawn had anything against it but to be talking about any kind of sex in front of Jamie was bound to piss Shawn off and rightfully so.

"Hey Dad, guess what I'm doing tonight"

"What?"

"Watching two men have sex!" Jamie cheered. "Awesome foursome! Or should that be twosome with an extra?" Jamie asked more to herself than anyone.

John and Randy turned bright red at her comment. Shawn however was used to comments like this from Jamie.

"Ok sweet, just don't stay up too late" He kissed the top of her head before going out again.

"Hear that guys, you have to make it fast and sexy" Jamie informed them

"Well I'm sure John will have no problem making it fast" Randy remarked innocently.

"And whats that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on! One minute man"

"And what about you? From what I hear Orton you do alot of things prematurely"

"Wait slow down!" Jamie cut in, this conversation way over her head. "When are the pancakes coming in the mail?"

"Tomorrow"

"Oh goody, now continue with your playful gay banter"

"Figures you would be in here" Wade cut in, Justin right behind him. Justin kinda felt sorry for Jamie in a way, with her brain it must of been hard to fit in anywhere. Deep down he felt pity for the girl, why Wade hated her so much was a mystery. To Justin she was just some poor dumb girl that drew the short straw in life.

"Hel-lo!"

"Jamie I wanted to tell you something really important" Wade started

"Wade why don't you just fuck off and die?" John cut in. "Just face it even with her injury Jamie is smarter than you are"

"I don't think so Cena" Wade growled

"See Barrett thats your problem, you don't think, Jamie has already outsmarted you once and no doubt she can do it again"

Jamie felt her heart swell with pride, John was defending her. Not just defending her but he called her smart, the only other person to call her smart was her sister Raven. She knew that she was a long way off from being smart.

"John please this is important" Justin cut in "Jamie this says your name and that says Sheamus" He pointed them out like she was a child. Jamie's face went dark with anger. "Do you see the difference?"

"Yes thank you" Jamie bit out. She knew anger but there was a new emotion she couldn't explain. Right now she wanted to rip Justin's head off.

"Now just incase you don't get it we made you some flash cards" Wade pulled some cards out of his jeans pocket. "Oh wait you can't read"

"You son of a-" John went to stand up but Jamie grabbed his arm.

"It's alright John. He will get his kurmuppants" Jamie giggled again at the word. "And now I have to go"

After the show the wrestlers piled into the locker room waiting. They all looked at the lockers horrifyed. John and Randy tried to hide it but they couldn't. Right across the lockers of people like Mark Henry, MVP, Kofi and big Zeek Jackson was the word 'nigger' in giant black marker. Everyone was used to playful banter but this was simply over the line. Racism like this was purely un-called for and made for a very hostile work enviroment. Not to mention people like Mark Henry and Zeek Jackson were not people to piss off.

"Who wrote that?" Mark asked looking at the locker. No-one said a word, not one of them dared. John had a feeling he knew who did it. He didn't say a word, Jamie wouldn't of stood a chance against Mark Henry. "I said who wrote that!" Mark yelled punching the locker hard, a large dent left behind.

"Hey guys!" Jamie cheered coming in the room, they all looked at her happy smiling face.

"Did you do that?" Zeek demanded at her pointing at the locker.

"Did what?" Jamie looked at the red. Instantly she clamped her mouth shut, shaking her head furiously from left to right.

"You know who did it?" Zeek demanded again.

"No he will hurt me" Jamie pleaded with him, still shaking her head. "He said he would hurt me if I told"

"No they won't cause I will hurt them first" Mark growled. He thought this kind of shit was over with, clearly not.

Jamie slowly circled the room with her eyes until she found Wade. Shaking with fear she pointed at him. "He told me not to tell"

Mark lept at him followed closely by Zeek and Kofi. "You son of a bitch!"

"She's lyin! I didn' do that!" Wade yelled outraged, "I'll get you for this!" He yelled at Jamie. To the pissed off men he had just admitted blantanly that he had done it. Mark pinned him against the locker by his throat, ready to really hurt Wade. Everyone was transfixed by the scene, it was only John that saw her pull down the bottom of her right eye and poke her tongue out, that victorious smile on her face.

Jamie was still grinning from her victory when John stopped by her hotel room. "Hi John! Back from your date with Randy?"

"I know it was you"

"What was me?" She was actually confused by his statement. Any other person would of known what he was on about.

"You wrote that word on the lockers and told them it was Wade"

Jamie just looked at him "John I'm not that smart to come up with something that smart"

John wasn't convinced because he saw it, he saw that Jamie wasn't as dumb as people made her out to be. Somewhere in that skull was a brain, half a brain yes, but that half still worked. "I'm not gonna tell Jamie"

"Tell what?"

"That it was you that set Wade up. I have to admit it was kinda cool to see him get the shit beat outta him."

Jamie finally grinned "Admit it John, it was smart"


	9. Movie night

**Chapter 9 Movie night**

**John's POV**

I had to give the girl credit, brain injury or not she had alot of nerve for pulling something like that with Wade. Wade didn't like to lose and when and if he did lose, there was hell to pay. I was still marveling in her plan when I got into work the next day, she was furiously cleaning her mark off the lockers.

"Aren't you nice cleaning up mess that isn't yours?" I teased her as she furiously cleaned.

"Yes I am nice" Jame grinned. "Why on earth did Wade put that on their lockers in the first place? Doesn't he know that's a bad word?"

"I didn't write that and you know it" Wade cut in angrily.

"Then why admit to it?"

"She's got you there Wade" I added in, I could feel that vein throbbing again. That thought even crosses his mind I will do more than knock him the fuck out.

"Wade you have to know that words hurt" Jamie said gently, now she was the one speaking to a child. "Words like this one, and words like dumb and stupid. They all hurt so I hurt you"

"You are going to regret playing this game with me little girl" Wade stepped up closer to her, instantly I was by her side. Seriously I was like the Flash.

Jamie just looked up at him. I didn't know if she was confused or if she was choosing her words carefully. Finally he just gave up and stalked away.

"Man I am glad he's gone, prick was in my personal space"

"I should move then"

"Nah you stay, your pretty" Jamie grinned up at me before going back to her work.

_You don't find her attractive, not one bit _I kept telling myself as I sat down again. _Then why is it the only thing you can think of right now is fucking her until she begs you to stop? _"Jamie?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to watch movies tonight? With me and Randy" _Yeah because that didn't sound dodgy_

Jamie just looked at me, "You want to watch movies with me?"

"Yeah if you want"

"Wow this day is really weird today" Jamie giggled "Sure I'll watch movies tonight if Randy doesn't mind"

Even if I allowed nothing to happen at least she would be away from Wade and his little co-horts. Those fuckers needed to be shot.

"I ain't watching disney crap" Randy said instantly. After I left Jamie to do her job I went and found Randy and told him what I had done. I didn't tell him my real reason to have Jamie there, no need to tell him everything.

"I'm sure she won't wanna watch that" I rolled my eyes "And even if she does I'm sure you can handle it"

"I can barely get through it with Ally" Randy looked at me "Why are you doing this anyways?"

"Told you, don't want her alone because Wade will try something"

"Are you sure there isn't another reason?"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Alright" He didn't believe me, I didn't quite believe myself.

Before I knew it Jamie was knocking at the door, Randy already sprawled out on the hotel room couch. This was something he and I always did, had some beers watched some movies. I had to take her in for a moment, she looked different out of her uniform. Her long hair was undone. "Hi!"

"Hey Jamie, come in"

Ok, this was really really weird or was that just me. Randy however didn't find it weird he instantly talked to her like we were back at work.

"You know I'm surprised your daddy allowed you to come out tonight" Randy teased as Jamie took a seat on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Jamie just shrugged "I told him where I was, thats all he needs to know"

"And what time do you have to be back in bed?" Randy kept teasing.

"Well Dad said I had to sleep in your bed with you"

"What?" Randy sat up and looked at her.

"He said I had to sleep next to you so mean boys don't get me, I suggested Cena but no apparently I would violate him"

"Jamie! I'm sitting right here" I interrupted taking a seat next to her.

"Shhh mummy and daddy are talking"

"That is just so creepy" Randy shook his head, but he took a seat next to her as well.

"Wow sandwiched between two guys, thats like every girls dream" Jamie gushed as I put on the movie. The previews started to play I was going to fast foward them but I left them for Randy, not that he was paying any attention, then again neither was I.

"Lets hope so" Randy laughed nudging her in the ribs. Instead of nudging him back she jabbed me instead.

"Dude, I did nothing"

"I know" Jamie grinned nudging me again.

"Stop it"

"Or what?"

I nudged her back making her giggle like a evil genius. "You can nudge me anytime you like. But not you, your mean" She shot Randy a very evil look.

"Ha! I'm her favourite"

"Your everyone's favourite" Randy rolled his eyes.

"Only because he's pretty, if it helps I know someone who has put you at the top of her favourites list"

"Oooh who?"

"Now I've forgotten" Jamie snapped her fingers, "Funny how that works"

"Whats with the brain anyways?" Randy asked point blank. I just looked at him, talk about lack of tactic.

"I don't understand what your asking?"

"Why is brain damaged?"

"Because it is"

It occured to me that Jamie was meaning that she didn't know what it is that she did that was so bad that she deserved half of her brain taken away.

"Ok why is it that you can't remember what day it is?"

"Because my brain is damaged"

"And why is damaged?"

"I don't know"

I tried not to laugh as Randy shut his eyes in frustration, they were going around in circles.

"Maybe you should ask how is your brain damaged?" I was adding more fuel to the fire, it was funny to seeing Jamie frustrate people. She did it so fucking easily it was like she didn't even know she was doing it.

Jamie put her fists together to imitate the human brain, "This is a normal brain" She took one hand away leaving half. "And this is my brain, the left side controls memory, facts and something else but I forget. I had an accident and that part is gone." Jamie filled in for us, now we understood, well I did. "Thanks Cena, now I need to pee" Jamie pulled herself up and headed to the bathroom just as the movie was starting. I paused it for her.

Randy looked at me, "Wow could you be anymore obvious"

"What?"

"I can't believe Barrett was right"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have a thing for her"

I just looked at him, he was insane. I did not have a thing for Jamie, I was merely protecting her from idiots like Wade and the Nexus.

"Don't know what your talking about"

"Alright John but I know better, just a peice of advice. Don't even think it about it, that girl will get you murdered."

I saluted him just to annoy him "Yeah I hear you Randy, thanks for the advice." The sad thing was deep down I didn't care. Randy had been right from day one, Jamie was a very good distraction.


	10. A childrens card game

**Chapter 10 A childrens card game**

**John's POV**

Movie night had to be one of my favourite past times these days, ever since she joined us the first time she had joined us ever since. It had been almost two weeks since that day, everyday something attracted me even more to that girl. It was starting to scare me actually.

"Hey Randy" I said coming into the main locker room, he was all done with his training I guessed.

"Hey John, guess what we're doing tonight?"

"Why am I suddenly un-easy about whats about to come outta your mouth and why do I have the feeling somewhere Jamie is jumping up and down with excitement"

"Because your crazy" Randy gave that deep laugh before showing me a peice of paper. "Tonight your ass is going through a table"

"In your dreams Orton"

"Who's in who's dreams?" Melina asked coming in the door obviously looking for Jamie. "Jamie in here?"

"Do you see her?" Randy replied.

"Knowing Jamie, she could be hiding"

"Ah touche"

"About this table" I started "I hope you don't get any splinters in your back Randy when I slam you through it"

"Your the one going through it Cena" Randy pushed his chair back. He was always like this with matches, he was so fucking competitive, then again so was I.

"Na-uh, you are" I retored standing up as well.

"Nice come back"

"I thought so"

Melina got in between us before we could brawl. "Guys! It's a show for crying out loud! You have a match yes, but your not in direct competition with each other, repeat you are notin direct competition with each other. Do you understand me?" She looked at us as if we were children.

"Hey! I just talked to Francine. He says that you guys have a tables match tonight! Your in direct competition with each other!" Jamie burst in overly excited "And I don't want you taking it easy on each other because your friends. I want to see you guys both fighting, fighting for my love!" Jamie started to flick the light switch on and off while chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!..."

I burst out laughing, I couldn't help it.

"The winner will be showered with praise and my undying love while the loser will be taunted and booed until my throat is sore!"

"Wow showered with Jamie's undying love, totally winning that match now" Randy laughed sitting down. Girl knew how to calm people.

"Now I want in the match" Melina giggled

"Aw fluffy I already love you lots" Jamie bumped her with her hip before whispering to me "You have to win! I don't want to shower Randy with anything"

"Aw now I'm hurt Jamie"

"Randy please! I'm trying to perve down John's shirt"

"Would you just like me to take my shirt off?"

"Could you?"

"No!" Randy shouted playfully like it was the worst thing in the world. He pulled out some cards distracting her for a moment. I guess that was a good thing about Jamie, you could distract her easily if you needed too. "Wanna play?"

"Ooh what game?"

"Fish?" Randy shrugged

"Or Jin?" Jamie asked hopefully.

"Sure, you guys wanna play?"

"Sure"

"Yeah why not, it will be a warm up for tonight" I laughed as he dealt out the cards.

Half-way through our game Wade came in, that same smug grin on his face. Seriously why couldn't just leave the girl alone.

"Hi Jamie"

"Hi!"

"I just wanted to apologize for my attitude"

We just looked at him, I know that me, Randy and Mel didn't believe a word coming from his mouth I just hoped Jamie didn't either.

"Why?"

"Because I was being a jerk for no reason" Wade sat on a chair backwards resting his arms over the head. "I was hoping we could be friends and you would join me for dinner tonight?"

Jamie burst into a fit of laughter "Oh you have got to be kidding!" She kept laughing harder. I really had no idea what she was laughing at knowing Jam it could of been anything. "You really think I'm that easy? Buy me dinner and I'll have sex with you?"

Wade didn't say anything, oh that was his plan alright he was just pissed that even Jamie saw through it.

"Does it shock you that even the retard saw through your plan? Wade please I have four sisters. You really think they haven't warned me about guys like you?"

"I just wanted to have dinner" Wade growled

"No you didn't! You thought that it would be an easy way to get into my pants" Jamie snapped "Stop insulting the little bit of intellegence I have left"

"We all know you want me inside you Jamie" Wade leered at her. Randy saw that look in my eyes. I was trying so hard not to smash him, I was on my last strike. So was Randy.

"What do you think he means by that?" She looked at me questionably.

"I couldn't hazard a guess" _Control control control Stay in control he wants an excuse to get rid of you. Don't take the bait. _

"Wade if you don't fuck off I'm going ram my fist so far down your throat I could tickle your vital organs from the inside" Randy growled trying to calm down, even Melina was breathing heavily.

"Oh I get it! He was implying that he wanted to sleep with me. Ha! That is pretty funny I mean I'm way outta your legue Wade" Jamie banged her fist on the table.

"Damn straight Jamie" Melina laughed.

Before Wade could say anything else Triple H came in, it didn't matter how many strikes he got there was no way in hell he was being fired. Wade wisely kept his gross comments to himself, last thing he wanted was to be on the wrong side of Jamie's uncle.

"You ready for some late lunch?" Hunter looked at his watch "Wow extremely late lunch,"

"Two seconds" Jamie looked at her cards "Randy do you have any four's?"

"Jamie we're playing Jin"

"Oh right. Jin" Jamie put down her cards happily winning the game. "Lets go the obscure movie references are making me dizzy"


	11. Playing with the big boys

**Chapter 11 Playing with the big boys**

**John's POV**

"Tell me how much did you want to smash him yesterday?" Randy practically growled in my ear. We were in the ring practicing again, his arms locked around my waist ready to suplex me backwards. If we were naked Jamie would of finally gotten her life's dream.

"You wanted to smash him too fuck-head" I growled back reversing it.

"Yeah because she is my buddy, but you. You have a thing for her. You hate it that guys around here think the same way you do about her"

I pushed him angrily, I had tried so hard to keep this to myself because it was sick and wrong but he kept dragging it up. Randy just laughed pulling himself up, "See now your getting defensive"

"Am not"

"Defensive about what?" Jamie asked from outside the ring. Shawn right by her side. Obviously he didn't hear Randy's remarks because I don't think I would be standing here if he had.

"Nothing Jamie" I shrugged it off. Even if Shawn wasn't there I wouldn't of said nothing. It was just too sick and wrong to deal with.

"I just wanted to give you guys some very weird info" Shawn started climbing into the ring, he held down the ropes so Jamie could get in too giving me the perfect view down her work shirt. Jamie was smaller than all the Divas but she had decent handful or mouthful as it were.

"So whats the weird info?" Randy asked making Jamie grumble.

"It's not my fault I don't get stuff"

"Apparently some of the guys were complaining about this one asking too many questions" Shawn started

"It's not my fault!" Jamie stamped her foot angrily. Now all I wanted to do was hug her and tell her she was right. "And I still say it sounds stupid"

"Jamie it works well at home and the last thing I want is you back in the hospital"

"Least I'm away from fuckers that should be shot" Jamie snapped sitting in the middle of the ring. I never pictured her to get this angry, oh God even that turned me on.

"Anyways since people are sick of it I have come up with a solution"

"I don't think killing people is the answer Shawn" I joked making Jamie laugh.

"But sure would be fun John"

"The answer is, if she asks a question explain honestly what you mean. You don't want to explain then don't say stuff she doesn't understand. Simple enough right?"

It actually did make sense, she deserved that much. "Sure"

"So I can say whatever the hell I want as long as I explain what it means if Jamie doesn't get it?"

Trust Randy to ask that. He was known for his dirty mouth, him and Adam. (Edge)

Shawn shrugged "Pretty much"

"Well thats made my life easier" Randy laughed.

"You know what would make it even easier" Jamie laughed

"Getting naked and having sex with John?" Randy supplied

"I was going to say killing Wade Barrett but your idea is way better. Lets do that" Jamie squealed happily.

"Now that's over with we'll let you guys get back to training. C'mon you"

"But I wanna stay and watch. It's like soft core porn!"

"Do you guys mind?" Shawn asked.

"Nope. Randy?"

"I don't mind" Randy shot me a look.

Shawn got out of the ring, "Just behave yourself"

"I will" Jamie rolled her eyes at him.

"I was talking to Randy" Shawn laughed going up the ramp.

After roughly an hour of training we went to the back, sweat running down her face. I had to admit she impressed me, she had no clue what she was doing but she quickly adapted not even complaining when Randy got a bit rough. Something I slapped him for which bought on the Centon jokes again.

Jamie wiped her face "Now I'm all sweaty and gross"

I pushed open the locker room door finding it empty. Randy and me had private locker rooms with showers. "You shower up in here, we'll meet you back here later?"

That was the last image I needed. "Ok. Are you sure this will be alright?"

"Yeah. Everyone else is out training. Just remember to lock the door"

"Ok thanks John. Are you two showering together?"

"Yes" Randy answered seriously grabbing my wrist. "C'mon! I'm all sweaty and gross"

"Remember I want to see lots of pictures!" Jamie shouted through the locked door as Randy pulled me down the corrider.

Wade tried to open the door to find it locked. It was never locked unless someone was in there, someone that shouldn't be in there. Wade groaned annoyed, probably Randy with his latest woman of the day. It was well known that Randy was the slut of the WWE, it wouldn't of surprised him if Randy was fucking Cena and Jamie. Jamie. Wade thought he could control it but he couldn't, that girl had gotten to him. At first it was pure annoyance but now it was...admiration. He heard the backstory behind her injury, one that John hadn't heard. Wade could eaisly put Jamie back in the hospital, hell he could put the little girl in the ground if he desired and still she stood up to him. Wade banged on the door hoping Randy would pull his dick out long enough to open it. Other people needed the shower too. He knew that he didn't want Jamie in the ground or hospital, he wanted her in his bed but no, apparently she was purely stuck on John Cena. Wade hated him a little more just for that. _Fucking golden boy always got the girl._ Wade pressed his ear against the door swearing he could hear singing, _"I'm on a boat! take a good hard look at the motherfucking boat!"_

Wade tried not to laugh at Jamie singing some sort of fucked up song. It clicked on fast, if the door was locked then she was in the shower, water pouring over that tight young body...Wade still assumed that she was in there with Orton or possibly Cena. When he only heard Jamie's voice he decided there was only one thing to do. Using his weight to his advantage he got the door open with almost no noise at all. Quietly Wade locked the door, locking him and Jamie alone.


	12. Wades secret

**Chapter 12 Wade's Secret**

Wade made his way into the shower making sure to be as quiet as possible. He knew that Jamie had some difficulties hearing especially in her left ear but still he couldn't risk her knowing he was there. Keeping hidden the Nexus leader peeked around the corner his dick instantly growing hard, Jamie was ceratainly a beauty. For the first time since coming to this company, Wade was jealous of John. He simply couldn't believe that John was just friends with her, everyone knew that John was as slutty as Randy, he was just better at hiding it. Jamie had stopped her singing her boat song and simply started talking to herself and someone known as 'Charlie' Wade couldn't picture her having an imaginary friend but apparently she did. He wasn't really listening to the conversation his eyes wondering all over her body. Down her slender neck to her perky little tits, Jamie wasn't built like the Divas but her tits were perfect in his eyes. In the left nipple was a little ring. That got him, Jamie having a nipple ring didn't seem like something she would have. They had all seen the bolt in her tongue and the earrings in her ears but that nipple ring, that just made Wade harder. His eyes followed her hand down her slender belly where another peircing stood out, this time of black. Wade swore he growled when he saw that, Jamie however didn't notice and continued washing herself. Frowning at something unknown to Wade she started mumbling to herself. Giggling at herself she washed her perky little breasts again, squeezing them together much to Wade's amusement. Jamie finished with her breasts and washed the rest of her body, thats when he notcied the other thing that made him crazy with unexpected lust. On her left hip was a small colourful butterfly tattoo. Wade loved tattoos especially on a woman. He tried to keep his breathing under control but he found it hard. Her left wrist was exposed a little and another tattoo screamed at him, this time of angel wings and the name Eli. Wade was about to go and leave the girl alone, he had gotten more than he intended and for once he was willing to just leave her be, until she moved her hair and he saw her last tattoo. In the normal green ink was John's name. That just made him angry even though he couldn't explain why. Wade turned around and left the shower room, he wasn't going to do anything to her even though he could of easily taken her right then and there. Instead he went back out to where the lockers were. Looking at her locker he had an interesting thought, one that fit in perfectly with his little game. As quietly as he could he pried her locker open easily. Only her clothes and uniform were inside. Looking at them it just made Wade harder as his devious plan began to form. This was going to be so much fun.

After Jamie was finished in the shower she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, she wondered if John and Randy had as much as she did, hopefully they took lots of pictures for her. Jamie gasped with surprise as she walked out to find the locker room was swarming with wrestlers, she was pretty sure she locked the door.

"Best day ever! A half naked Jamie!" Adam cheered at her making Jamie laugh.

"How did you guys get in here?"

"Try locking the door next time" Wade spat at her, his mind flying into dirty thoughts. Every guy in the locker room right now was wondering what was underneath that white towel, Wade saw first hand what was waiting for John that night. That made Wade angrier than ever. Ignoring her and trying not to show his arousal Wade picked up a car magazine while Jamie went to her locker which was open, she knew for a fact that she had shut it because she had caught her little finger in it. It was empty. Jamie turned around and looked at the guys. "Where are my clothes?"

No one said anything because they simply didn't know. Jamie looked to Wade not liking that smug grin on his face. "Where are my clothes?"

"I don't know" Wade shrugged going back to his magazine. "Hmm I might buy that next week"

"Where are my clothes?" Jamie demanded at him trying to keep calm.

"This ain't funny Barrett, give the girl her clothes back" Adam snapped at him.

"I don't know where they are" Wade answered bored.

"Give them back!" Jamie yelled her face going red.

"I don't have them"

"Don't have what?" John asked coming in with Randy. Seeing Jamie's red face he knew something was wrong.

"He has my clothes and he won't give them back"

"It's not my fault if you can't remember where they are Jamie. Have you tried in the shower room?"

Jamie just huffed some very un-Jamie like insults under her breath as she went to check the showers again. She was in there for a while so John went and looked for her.

"Hey did you find..." He stopped suddenly looking at what Jamie was looking at. In the toilet was all her clothing, her street clothes, her spare uniform and her current dirty one. She only had the towel now.

John looked at her "Wow and I thought he was mature"

Jamie looked up at John "Well does this towel make me look fat?"

John looped a large arm around her neck "C'mon we'll go and see if one of the girls has something you can wear."

John took her to the Divas locker room and after explaining what happened they dug around for something. Every Diva was creeped out and pissed off at Wade for doing that to her. Mickie gave her a skirt and one of her fluffy belts to wear while Melina gave her a black shirt. It was back-up wrestling gear but it was all they had.

"Sorry we usually have sweats"

"It's alright I just have to resist the urge to fall in love with Trish and at the same time not do a split on the ring apron. I think I could do that"

"Thanks guys" John said greatfully taking Jamie out. Jamie seemed to really like Mickie's orange fluffy belt, she twirled it in her hands lovingly. "I am totally getting one of these"

John laughed, "Maybe Mick will let you have that one?"

"But then what would she play with?"

"Possibly Melina"

Jamie giggled "Wish someone would play with me"

_I would love too_ John instantly thought. He took her to Randy's locker room where he was reading a book.

"Hey can you keep an eye on Jam? I gotta sort something out"

Randy looked at me suspisciously before breaking out in that familiar Viper like grin. "Sure"

He merely stuck out an arm and instantly Jamie was transfixed with his tattooed arms.

**John's POV**

Angrily I went to find Wade, this was just plain sad and low, not to mention disgusting and creepy. It was so many things it was hard to pinpoint which one it was. Wade was the only one in the Nexus locker room which was a good thing, well for me it was.

"Hey Cena, hows Jamie?" Wade asked innocently.

"Why did you take her clothes?"

"The same reason she wrote nigger on the lockers and blamed it on me"

"You've taken it too far Wade"

"And she didn't?"

"You deserved it!" I yelled at him "Why can't you just leave the girl alone?"

"Because I want her" Wade shrugged simply standng up.

Did I hear that right? Wade wanted Jamie, No way was that happening. I wanted Jamie and even if I didn't I wasn't gonna sit back and let my friend get picked up by scum named Wade Barrett.

"You want Jamie?"

"Yes I do" Wade said again "So back off and let me have her and I'll stop hurting her"

I punched him in the face, no way in hell was that gonna happen. He could have Jamie, over my dead mangled corpse. Wade stumbled back in surprise. "Stay the fuck away from Jamie or I will make sure your life is nothing but a swirling torment of pain and misery" I growled at him before walking out. I had never been this angry before.

Wade picked himself up off the floor. He expected Cena to act that way about his girlfriend. Wade could of reported John and given him that final strike and thus really getting John fired. Wade slipped his hand into his pocket, smiling to himself as his finegrs stroked over the pretty purple lace. Not being able to resist any longer he pulled it out, in his large hands he played with Jamie's purple panties. His little keep-sake of the sweet little girl that hopefully would someday be his. Wade only wanted one night with Jamie and that was going to happen one way or another. Cena or no Cena. Slipping the purple lace back into his pocket he smiled at his own creepy self.


	13. Act like a child see if I care

**A/N **Tell me thats not dedication to a friendship? LOL I thought I would throw this in...

**Chapter 13 Act like a child see if I care**

**John's POV**

"Are you sure your ok?" I asked again. Jamie had come in without so much as a sound and just stared into space. She just answered with the same thing, "I'm depressed because I have no toes"

Randy shot me a look before leaning over whispering something in my ear. I just looked at him a little freaked out. Jamie obviously had gotten inside those icy walls too because he just prooved that he would pretty much anything to see her smile, so would I. "Are you serious?"

"Only to see her happy and right after I'm gonna kill Wade Barrett"

"Good" Jamie said sadly putting her head on the table.

"Jamie, look at me" I got her attention. Just when she looked up she saw something she never thought she would. Randy pressed his lips against mine. To us there was nothing sexual behind it at all and to be honest I was trying hard not to pull away in disgust and possibly hurt his feelings, (something that isn't easily done but not impossible)

Jamie practically jumped up and down like cheerleader on speed. Now she was happy. "Whoo! hot action!" Jamie clapped her hands happily that broad smile on her face. Having another man kiss me was worth it.

Randy wiped his mouth playfully "Now I'm gonna be tasting Cena all day"

"Lucky bastard" Jamie laughed bouncing in her seat. Guess she finally got her Centon wish. "Wish I could be tasting Cena all day" She looked at us "Did I just say that outloud?"

"Yeah a little"

"No matter, now we all know where we want to be"

"And where is that exactly?" Randy asked.

"You want to kill Wade, John wants to be in bed and I wanna be in bed with him doing sexual things"

_Why did my heart just skip another six beats? She's joking...wasn't she?_

"I'm confused, who do you want to have John? Me or you?"

"Me would be the first choice but since thats not in the options list you can have him although my sister might get upset with that"

"I think I would like to meet this sister first, if we don't get along then I'll have John"

"Deal" Jamie squealed happily, those eyes shining.

"Do I get a choice in this?"

"Shhh mummy and daddy are talking" Randy laughed winking at Jamie. "Although John might be right Jamie, maybe we should settle this a little more traditionally"

"Naked pillow fight?"

"No"

"Whoo-hoo! cat fight!"

"No"

"Embroidery contest?"

"No with a children's card game" Randy laughed pulling out a packet of cards just as Evan and Adam came in. "Guys wanna play?"

"Sure, what are you playing?"

"Hearts?"

"I don't know how to play that" Jamie scrunched her face up, "Wait I know! I'll help John so he wins and he gets to choose." She pointed to herself pointedly.

"I'll always choose you Jamie" It sounded like a joke but deep down I meant it.

"Yay I'm pretty!"

"Yes your georgeous now play a damn card Orton" Edge said impatiently.

"Afternoon gentleman" Wade interrupted about half an hour later. "Oh and Jamie"

"Hi Wade! And how are you?"

Wade took a seat opposite her and next to Evan. "I am good and yourself?"

"Fucking fabulous!"

"Did you find your clothes yesterday?" Wade asked innocently. Jamie however ignored his comments and looked at me. I was still deciding what card to put down. "Oooh John guess who I am. Oooh John you must win this match or you will become apart of the Nexus because I am Wade Barrett."

She sounded like a cross between Wade and a ghost, it still had us laughing. Wade was the only one that wasn't amused. "Yes Jamie very amusing"

"Ooh John you must play the four of the spades, your job depends on it. The four of spades John"

"Jamie I don't the four of the spades, how am I supposed to play a card I don't have and even if I did have it how would it work against all his hearts?"

"Because your job depends on it Iboo"

"What the hell is Iboo?"

"I think it's british for gay"

Wade clapped his hands slowly, "Yes Jamie well done. You got me"

"I think your just jealous because the voices are talking to Randy and because John is smexy"

"Can't you have a serious conversation for once?"

"We are aren't we? Now who's too stupid to keep up"

"Dude she got you there!" Adam laughed throwing down his cards.

Wade rolled her eyes, "I was going to apologize and say that maybe we should just stay away from each other."

"Wade you can't stay away from me because even I've noticed wherever I am your not too far behind. You should know something Wade. If I can see it then your not being very subtle"

"Forget it, I give up!" Wade threw his hands up in frustration. Fucking drama queen. "Act like a child then Jamie"

Jamie's face darkened, she hated being called a child. "If I'm a child then your a pedophile and I refuse to sit here and have a conversation with a pervert" Jamie snapped bolting out of the room.


	14. Game over

**Chapter 14 Game Over**

Wade was angry. He had never been so angry in his entire life. Not only had she insulted him, she had called him the worst name in the history of worse names. Wade was not a pedophile, he had done some bad things in his twenty-eight years of living but raping a child was not one of them. And then there was the other thing why was he the pedophile but John Cena wasn't? This wasn't apart of the game anymore, as far as Wade was concerned the game was over. Now Jamie was in for a world of hurt and misery.

"Jamie!"

Jamie spun around and looked at him, she saw that anger in his eyes. Her brain screamed to run but her feet wern't listening.

"You owe me an apology" Wade snapped at her leering down at the little girl, loving that terrifyed look in her eyes. Her precious John Cena was no-where in sight.

"For what?" Jamie asked, really having no idea what she was apologzing for. It must of been real bad if Wade was this angry.

"You called me a pedophile!" Wade yelled at her forcing her back against the wall.

Jamie looked at him confused "When did I say that?"

"Before in the locker room!"

"No I didn't. Thats a bad insult and I'm not allowed to use those"

"Enough! I know your not that stupid. You know what I'm talking about"

"Really I don't" Jamie squeaked, praying really hard for someone to come along, anyone would of been good right now.

Wade smirked down at her, "I'm not a bad person Jamie, I just want whats coming to me"

"Don't worry you will if you don't let me go" Jamie snapped, her confidence building by the second. Her brain was screaming to her, telling her about her allys, Wade was the one that was in for pain and misery, not her. There was no way in hell Raven would let him get away with anything, neither would Iziah. Wade grabbed her wrists and forced them against the wall, one large hand trapped her wrists while the other hand trailed down her neck.

"You are quite beautiful Jamie, I hope Cena tells you that"

"Wade let me go!" Jamie yelled twisting and writhing in his arms. Wade pushed his body against her. "Stop it!"

"Not until I've had my fun" Wade growled at her his hand slipping to her left breast, cupping it roughly in his hand.

"Bad touch!" Jamie screamed kneeing him in the groin, Wade yelped in pain dropping her wrists. In a panic Jamie scrambled away from him running for dear life, running to John. Wade caught her around the middle, Jamie twisted so bad that his grip slipped. With all the choas and trying to figure out what was going on, Jamie became disorientated pretty fast. Her brain was yelling one thing, her body doing another. In her daze Jamie tumbled into the wall her head bouncing off it with a dull thud. Jamie slumped to the ground, blood oozing from her skull. Wade looked down at the lifeless body, actual fear chorusing through out him, his anger lay forgotten. Not knowing what else to do Wade ran leaving the young girl there to die.

"I'm telling you it was a good deal" Alex Riley laughed to his friend Miz. Miz rolled his eyes at the younger man.

"No it wasn't and I'll tell you why" Miz was about to tell him when he spotted Jamie on the floor, not moving. "Is she sleeping?"

"Who cares" Alex shrugged looking at her. Alex didn't like Jamie, that was no secret. To him she was an immature little girl that needed to be sedated. Miz however was indifferent to her, the only problem he had was the fact that she called him Francine. Miz let it go the first few times but now it was just annoying. Miz was about to leave the girl alone until he saw the blood.

"Dude she's bleeding!" Miz lent down beside her, gently turning her over. Her face was pale and Miz couldn't tell if she was still alive. "Jamie can you hear me?" Miz tried to get through to her. "Alex call an ambulance!"

"Jamie! it's me Francine. Can you hear me?" Miz found a pulse, a weak pulse but it was there. "Jamie stay with us!" Miz pleaded. Yes he was an asshole but whoever left her here to die was a monster, a cold-hearted monster and he refused to let her die. Miz did what he could, he wasn't much in the way of being a doctor but he knew the basics. At last the ambulance came and took Jamie away, people crowded around all upset about their fallen friend.

Miz made his way down the corrider nerves racking through him. The only ones missing from the little scene were Randy and John. Miz didn't know why but seeing as how John and Randy her best friends he thought maybe he should tell them. He didn't want to be the one to give the bad news because he knew of their tempers, it took alot to get John angry but when he did get angry he was actually worse than Randy and that was saying something.

"Hey guys" Miz cut in quietly.

"What do you want?" Randy asked coldly.

"I have some news about Jamie"

"What?" John's heart lept into his throat.

"She's in the hospital, someone attacked her and left her in the corrider to die" Miz hated saying those words, both of their faces went red at the simple sentence. "Where were you guys"

"Are you suggesting that we did it?" Randy stood up angrily "If you must know _Francine _we were out getting something to eat" Randy and John pushed past them and rushed to the hospital, right now Jamie needed them.

**John's POV**

Fear and panic raced through me as Randy and I made our way into the hospital. We didn't hear much more about what happened to Jamie, only that Miz and Alex had come across her in the hallway and noticed that she was bleeding and barely conscious. Thankfully one of them was still human, they called an ambulance and hopefully saved her life.

"Hi, information on Jamie Michales. Now if possible" Randy glared at the receptionist.

She looked back at us slightly bored typing away on her computer. "I have no information but she's in room 13"

"Thanks"

We made our way to that room, seriously some doctors were so fucking stupid and moronic, I would of laughed at it but my heart was busy having a heart attack.

"She'll be fine" Randy broke in quietly as we quickly made our way past doors. I didn't say anything. If my previous actions didn't proove that I liked her then this was a dead give-away. "She will be alright John" Randy repeated.

"Shawn! Any news?" I asked seeing both Shawn and Triple H up ahead.

"No, there still with her" Triple H answered gruffly, Shawn couldn't speak he was just staring at the door intently. Finally a doctor came out, oh man if he didn't have good news he was going to have four very pissed off wrestlers to deal with.

"Is she alright?" Shawn instantly asked.

"Jamie is fine, she's quite a strong little girl. We will keep her in despite asking to go home every six seconds and asking for someone named Raven"

Shawn sighed in relief, "Can we see her?"

He looked at Shawn and Hunter before looking at Randy and me. "Are you all related? Only family can go in at this point"

"I'm her partner and thats her brother" I cut in before anyone could say anything. I wanted to see her now and no one was gonna stop that. Shawn raised an eye-brow but didn't say I was lying.

"Alright you can all go in but only for five minutes she's still quite disorentated." The doctor spoke before letting us in.

"Hey baby" Shawn sat down beside her, she looked so sick and weak. Tubes stuffed in her nose and a drip in her arm.

"Hey Dad, can I go home?" Jamie instantly asked, those eyes still had their shine. "Is Raven here?"

"No honey, she's on her way soon" Shawn soothed patting her hand. She looked up at Randy and me. Randy was being very quiet, he hated hospitals.

"You came" She said tiredly. "Thank you for coming and good-night" Jamie fell against her pillows and fell asleep. I guess it had been a long day. Shawn kissed the top of head "Good-night baby. Elvis has left the building"

I didn't get that joke but obviously it meant something. We trailed out the room leaving her to sleep. I told Randy to go back to the hotel, I was gonna stay with her. I didn't want to leave her.

"Are you sure?" Randy looked at me.

"Yeah, I wanna stay with her"

Randy raised an eyebrow at me "Are you going to admit it yet Cena?"

"Nope" I grinned at him finally.

"Your gonna have too one day" Randy patted my back "See? didn't I tell you that she would be alright"

"Yeah yeah now piss off"

"Night to you too"

"John can I talk to you a second?" Shawn asked as I made my way down the corrider to a coke machine. I hadn't told anyone that I was staying, it didn't make a difference to me. I was staying whether they liked it or not.

"Sure, whats up?"

"Tell me when did I adopt Randy as my son?"

"Sorry about that, we wanted to see her" I shrugged it off.

"Is that the only reason?" Shawn raised an eyebrow again. "Because if it isn't"

"That was the only reason, we wanted to see our friend and see that she was ok and by the way you adopted Randy somewhere around the nineteen-fifties"

Shawn laughed "You sound like Raven"

"Who is Raven?"

"Older sister, Jamie loves her as much as she loves you"

"Well so you know I'm gonna stay"

Shawn just shrugged, surprising me. "Do what you want, I know that she will be happy to see you in the morning. Its been her lifes dream to wake up and see you in the morning"

"I thought her life's dream was to see some centon action?"

Shawn laughed "Her lifes dream changes every thirty seconds. Yesterday her life's dream was to rock on with Elvis"

Now I got the Elvis joke.

"John Cena?" A nurse asked me, this wasn't the time for fans.

"Yes?" I looked at the nurse addressing me. She was a short woman who's name badge read Angela.

"Jamie has woken up again and has been asking for you, she says she has to tell you something important"

Wondering what the hell she was going to tell me I followed Angela back to Jamie's room.

"Did she say anything else?"

"Just that she hopes she can remember it by the time you get back"

"Hey buddy" I said sitting down beside her, after Angela had checked on her she left us alone.

"Hey" She smiled at me, for a moment she was the Jamie I had come to know and love. _Did I say love?_

"Are you alright? The nurse said you asked for me"

"I have to tell you something but you can't get mad."

"What is it?"

"Promise me John, promise me you won't get mad"

"I won't get mad." I had the feeling I was about to get very angry.

Jamie took a deep breath prying her eyes away from my shirt, "Wade Barrett is the reason I'm here"

I tried to stay calm when she said that, I really did. "I don't remember much about what happened but I remember him grabbing my wrists." Jamie choked back tears as something else came to her. "He touched me, it was a bad touch" Jamie scrunched her face up in confusion. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he wants to die" I growled out.

"John you promised you wouldn't get mad" Jamie cried those tears breaking my heart. I hugged her best I could.

"I'm not mad Jamie. You go to sleep when you wake up I'll be sitting right here"

"Promise?"

"Promise" I kissed the top of head as she fell against the pillows.


	15. Snap

**Chapter 15 Snap**

**John's POV**

I was so angry, I had never been this angry. I stomped down the corrider looking for Wade. Anyone that wasn't smart enough to move got thrown to the floor. My sneakers squeaked slightly as I kept walking, he better hope that he had a lot of back-up or he had a gun, because I was going to kill him. Not only did he put her in hospital, he had touched her. No one was allowed to touch her. _No one but me_

"Barrett!" I yelled as I kept going. It wouldn't of surprised me if he had fled the country like a fucking coward. He should've known better than to piss me off. This had done it and now he was going to pay. "Barrett!" I yelled at him, I had found him finally. Sitting in his locker room like nothing was wrong. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you"

"Cena if you lay one hand on me, there goes your job" Wade threatened. He just didn't get it, right now I didn't care. "But if your going to go then I have a little going away gift for you" Out of his pocket he pulled out a pair of purple panties. Jamie's purple panties. I lunched at him vicisously swinging, Wade threw me off and in an instant I was back up tackling him right to the floor. I just kept punching until I saw blood. Thinking of Jamie in that hospital bed crying was enough fuel to keep me going. Two strong arms pulled me away.

"Whoa! John calm down. He ain't worth it" Shawn soothed, or at least he tried too. Hunter right by his side.

"He's the reason Jamie is in hospital" I spat out still trying to get free. They let me go and all three of us lept at Wade. It was just a blur of rage and fists as the three of us tried to kill Wade Barrett, something I don't think anyone would blame us for. In a rush we were seperated and hurled into seperate rooms to cool off, Wade was taken to hospital. If he winds up next to Jamie I was gonna need a very good lawyer. I don't know where I was because my rage wouldn't allow me to see past Jamie in hospital. I picked up a chair and hurled it across the room, then more furniture went flying then more and more. Before I knew it the room was in chaos and it was just me breathing hard. The red had gone and all I could do was collapse on the floor trying hard not to think of Jamie and what would of happened if Miz hadn't of found her. For the first time in forever I was glad that Miz was apart of this company. Rubbing my hands over my face tiredly I could admit that I loved her, loved her and all her quirky ways. I half laughed to myself thinking of what Jamie would say if she saw me like this, something completely random and out of context I'm sure. That girl had become to mean more to me than I ever thought possible.

"John?" Melina asked hesitatenly opening the door a crack.

"What?"

"Vince wants to see you" Melina said quietly before bolting. Seriously how could this night get any worse? By seeing Vince that's how. Sighing I picked myself up and went to see our great boss.

Sitting in that office I wondered how the hell I was meant to get out of this. I didn't see Triple H or Shawn Michales getting fired so I guess it was me. Oh well it had to be one of us, as long as Wade was away from Jamie I didn't really give a flying fuck.

"Now who wants to tell me what happened?" Vince asked, his voice soft and fair. For now.

"That peice of shit put my daughter in the fucking hospital!" Shawn yelled standing up, Hunter grabbed him and forced him down.

"I guess what Shawn is trying to say Vince is, Wade Barrett needed to die because Jamie is in the hospital because of him and Wade is just lucky that we stopped Iziah and Raven from coming down here"

Vince sighed at the mention of those names, "There is no need to have the psycho twins down here"

"Would you rather we bring Harmoni and Storm?" Hunter asked "Because that could be just as bad and you know it"

Vince didn't say anything for a full minute and I was just waiting to hear "Cena your fired"

"John? Anything you would like to add?"

"Yes I hope Wade dies because he deserves it and I agree with Shawn, he is a peice of shit"

"Alright, Wade will be traded to Smackdown to be away from you guys, he is going there because he is still bringing in alot of money and besides I think Glen, Mark and Paul would like to know what happened to their little buddy" Vince gave the most sadistic like smile before getting all professional again "As for you guys I would like you outta my office in the next thirty seconds because there is a little girl in the hospital right now that needs you"

I couldn't believe my luck, I wasn't getting fired (although neither was Wade) talk about dodging a bullet.

Just as I had promised when Jamie woke up I was sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair at the hospital. She looked so much better, luckily she had forgotten almost all the details as to why she was here. I didn't remind her because somewhere in the early hours of that morning I made her a promise, I wasn't gonna let anyone hurt her ever again.


	16. Beat down street

**A/N **I have added in Jamie's cousin Storm and her sister Raven because...well because I can. And you always gotta have them somewhere...

**Chapter 16 Beat down street**

Wade cursed angrily stalking down the halls of Smackdown. This was all Jamie's fault, if she had only given it up to him like she was with Cena and Orton and God knows who else then he wouldn't be having this problem. Yes, the englishman truely believed that none of this was his fault, it was entirely Jamie's. Thanks to her, Cena's attack was still evident on his face and body, that was the other thing that pissed him off, Cena should of been fired for his assult. It was his last strike but no fucking golden boy got away it as fucking usual.

"Hey Wade" That slightly annoying south african accent pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What are you two doing here?" Wade narrowed his eyes at Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater. If Wade wasn't so pissed he would of been slightly happier to see them.

"Guess we're here too, coudn't let you suffer alone" Slater joked actually making the englishman smile. Smackdown was known as the reject brand, anyone that was here was either about to get fired or it's a warning about gettting fired. That was the reason you hardly saw Orton or Cena on Smackdown anymore, they weren't about to get fired. The three men began to walk down the hall towards their locker room, Wade was still pissed about this whole situation.

"So what happened with Jamie?" Justin asked causing Heath to shoot him a look. Wade however gave that nasty cruel smile, he was pissed at Jamie for not giving in to his advances but that still didn't stop the shower scene replaying in his head.

"Nothing happened with Jamie" Wade said honestly, for the first time in his life probably. "But do I have some mental images for you guys"

Heath and Justin lent forward excited waiting to hear the details of this story.

"Lets just say Jamie has the longest legs in the history of this business"

Justin rolled his eyes "Yeah we all guessed that Wade, the girl keeps telling us every six seconds"

"Ah but young Justin I saw more than that" Wade gave that knowing smile before finally finding their locker room.

"You mean everything? I don't believe you"

"On her left hip she has a small colourful butterfly" Wade grabbed a key from his pocket and began to unlock the door, all the while spilling out mental images of Jamie naked, Wade also added in that she had sucked him off in the process to keep him away from her precious Cena.

Sitting inside the locker room were two young girls, one with long white hair tied into plaits. In her hand she gripped a sledgehammer. The girl beside her also had her long black and silver hair in plaits, she gripped a crossbow. The three friends would of said something but right beside them were Kane and The Undertaker themselves.

"Oh please go on with that story Wade, I really wanna know how it ends" The girl with the crossbow said standing up, her bow pointed right at him.

"Yeah does it end with you waking up in a cold sweat or does it end with me ramming this sledgehammer down your throat?" The girl with white hair spat out.

"Relax girl, we don't have to do a thing because Kane and Taker deserve some fun too"

Holding the crossbow right at Justin and Heath she ushered them from the room leaving Wade alone with the two psychotic men.

"Well you guys have fun, I have to find Jamie"

"And I have to find a damn chef" She closed the door and looked at the other two men, "You guys may not wanna go in there. Kane has been really pissed lately and I think it's because Edge has taken the fat guy"

The other girl laughed "Or maybe it's because his little buddy was hospitilzed last week by your precious leader. But by all means go in there if you wish"

Various thumps and bangs errupted from the room, they could only guess the pain that Wade was being put through. At last the door opened and Kane came out that sadistic smile on his face, Taker right behind him wiping blood off his knuckles.

"Thanks Raven" Kane lent down and kissed her cheek while she tried not to shoot him. She liked Kane perfectly fine, she just hated to be touched.

"Your very welcome and if he gives you trouble again feel free to smash him, I'm sure Storm will pull her strings"

The girl known as Storm started to pull at strings like she was a puppet master "Of course I will, you know how I like to pull things"

Raven laughed "And now we must be going" She shot a look at Justin and Heath before turning back to the big men. Justin spat something out to Heath in his native tongue. Raven looked at him evily before speaking to Taker, "He thinks your fucking Jamie and he said that they will get you back"

Kane and Taker looked at the two young men, the anger growing on their faces. In perfect sync with each other they each grabbed a man by their throat lifting them off the ground.

In classic Jamie fashion, Raven and Storm each pulled down the bottom of their right eye and poked out their tongue.


	17. Jamie returns

**Chapter 17 Jamie returns**

**John's POV**

"Happy birthday, Merry Christmas!" Jamie cheered coming through that door. I would be lying if I denied my eyes being glued to that door for the last hour and a half. Two whole weeks without Jamie had a bigger impact than I thought. Everyone, well almost everyone missed her. Quickly I hugged her, feeling that silky smooth skin against mine was enough to trigger...well trigger things I really didn't want to explain to her right now. Luckily for me my jean shorts could conceal any evidence.

"Hi John!" Jamie squealed those arms holding tighter around my neck. "I missed you"

"And we all missed you Jam" I tore away from her wanting to hold on a little longer. Not something I could do with Evan, Adam, Miz and Randy sitting there. They did that on purpose.

"Guess what I did!" Jamie annouced actually sitting on my lap despite the fact that there were at least eight spare chairs. I wasn't about to move her even though I should.

"Jamie there is a spare chair here, and here and there and I'm pretty sure there is one here" Randy pointed out trying not to laugh.

"I'm comfy here" Jamie shrugged "Anyways guess what I did!"

"What?"

"I'm afraid to ask actually" Evan laughed, we were all talking to her happily well except Miz. He just ignored her, a really weird look in his eye. A look of relief almost that she was alright.

"I watched my hero last night, William Shatner!"

We all just looked at her, "William Shatner?"

"Yes, he is so awesome and soooo pretty"

"Am I the only one that feels dirty after hearing that?" Randy asked

"Am the only one that thinks it's strange we take orders from a talking snake?" Jamie glared at him before finally spotting Miz. "Francine! I was told to thank you, so thank you"

"Your welcome Jamie"

"So _Francine_ are you ready for our match tonight?" Randy teased making Miz go red and say something I never thought I would hear.

"Hey! Only Jamie can call me Francine so shut it"

Jamie clapped her hands at her name before looking at Randy "Leave Miz alone!"

"Hey you said Miz"

Jamie sighed "Sorry Francine, I always get the wrong name"

"You just can't win Miz" I grinned at him distracting me from having her on my lap. Oh the last thing I needed was for Shawn to walk in.

"Apparently not"

"Is my present in here?" Jamie suddenly asked,

"What present?"

"Dad said I had a present waiting here for me. Oh I hope it's William Shatner. Two time emmy-award winner"

"Yeah I don't think it's Shatner" I laughed.

Jamie banged her fist on the table, "It's not Shatner, it's not Centon action it's not you naked in my bed! It's never those things"

"If only you could have all three at the same time" Edge remarked innocently, I could of killed him for that. I was having a bad enough time trying not to get aroused and he just made it harder. _Don't think harder...Damn it!_

"That would be like every girls dream!" Jamie gushed wriggling around making my current problem worse.

"But guess what I did last night!" Edge broke in making Jamie giggle.

"Was it to do with Shatner...cause if it was"

"It wasn't" Edge assured her before going on with one of his typical male stories. Jamie listened as if he was telling some sort of fairy tale.

"Whoa! Why was she bent over the table?" Jamie had missed some of the finer details.

Quickly Adam made up some sort of lie, I'm picking he didn't want to explain anymore than I did. "She was reaching for coffee so I helped her"

"Why didn't you just reach around?" Jamie asked making us guys laugh harder. We weren't laughing at her, ok maybe we were but not in a mean way.

"I did" Edge grinned, "I think I scared her a little"

Jamie giggled "Yeah just don't try that with Iziah, she'll bite you"

We just looked at her while she had a thought "Wait Raven will bite you, Iziah will stab you"

"Why must everyone in your family be a psycho?" Evan asked her seriously making Jamie giggle

"I don't know why do we take orders from a talking snake, besides there bitches" Jamie laughed again. "But seriously where is my present?"

"We don't know Jamie"

She slumped down on the table, the position made me think that if we were alone and naked all I would have to do is move my hips a little to the left. Just as I imagined stripping the girl down and sliding inside her hard and fast, the door opened.

"Is anyone in here a chef?"

Jamie looked up and instantly got off her seat and hugged them happily "Storm! Raven!"

"Hey Jamie"

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well I'm looking for a chef and she...well she is doing God know's what"

"Why are you looking for a new chef?" Jamie asked taking her seat back on my lap.

"Yoko finally broke up the band"

"Sorry guys this is my cousin Storm, she owns a resturant and this is my sister Raven no one quite knows what she does anymore"

"Nice to meet you guys."

We sorta just guesed which girl was which, I'm picking Storm was the girl with long white hair. Storm looked around at us, "Are any of you guys a chef?"

"Uh no"

"Damn" She turned to Raven "See Yoko did this on purpose, I could be having sex right now but no...I'm stuck looking for a chef"

"I'm sure you will find one if you look that way" Raven pointed out the door.

"Good idea Cujo" She flashed a grin "Bye guys"

Raven took a seat opposite Randy, his eyes travelling all over her skin. Splashed on almost every inch were colourful tattoos.

"So Jamie how are you feeling?"

"Really good, I feel so tinsel!" Jamie cheered wriggling a little on my lap.

"Thats gonna need some explaining" I looked at her.

"Oh I can't say awesome now because Francine says it so I needed a new word and tinsel happens to be it"

"Ah ok then"

"So how long are you in town for?" Randy asked, he was not exactly being sublte with his question but then again he never was.

"A few days" Raven smiled up at him before looking towards Jamie again. "Are you sure your ok? No dizziness or headaches?"

"Nope"

"Good remember if you have any of that to come and tell me or Dad"

"Can I tell John?"

"Sure why not" Raven laughed checking her phone. "I'll be back soon"

"Yay I'm so glad your here" Jamie cheered as she left the room for a moment. Jamie was positively glowing with happiness to have her sister back.


	18. Ooh Shiny

**Chapter 18 Ooh Shiny!**

Jamie was thrilled to have her sister and her cousin around, even if it was only for a few days. She had returned to her usual routine of work. The show was almost ready to start and Jamie was at her usual position by the curtain telling the stars when to go out and giving them her own brand of encouragement. Storm and Raven watched from a distance, watching Jamie work was always entertaining to say the least.

"Ok Jenny your up" Jamie giggled pushing Maryse through the curtain. "Remember back straight!"

"Your up fluffy, remember legs apart as wide as you can!" Jamie continued pushing Melina out next. She wasn't looking at who she was pushing, she was looking at her watch and the boots of the competitors. Every now and then people tried to trick her but they wound up looking stupid because they couldn't trick her. Someone had taught her how to function with her brain problem.

During the break Raven and Storm finally joined her at the starting point.

"Hey Jamie"

"Hi!" Her face flushed with excitement. "Did you find your chef?"

"Yeah and a few other things" Storm winked making Raven groan.

"So who was it?"

"To be honest I was just happy I had solved my problem so I didn't exactly catch a name"

Raven laughed "That is just so wrong on so many levels"

"As long as it wasn't John or William Shatner, I have dibs on both those hotties" Jamie grinned.

"Ok now I feel really dirty"

"You know what helps with that?" A deep voice cut through the conversation making Jamie's eyes light up.

"I was thinking a shower but if you have a better soloution?" Raven smirked at Randy.

"Stop flirting with him, I need him to get it on with John" Jamie scolded her sister before pushing Randy out the curtain.

"Am I the only one starting to really think that Centon action is a really good idea?" Raven asked.

"Someone really needs sex" Storm whistled lowly "Or more medication"

"Or a sedation pill"

"Just stay away from Bill Shatner" Jamie scolded again

"I will and Cena but can I play with Randy? Just for a little while?" Raven pouted making Jamie laugh again.

"Sure oh maybe you can convince him to get it on with John!"

"I'll try babe" Raven laughed grabbing Storm's hand and letting Jamie get back to work.

Jamie only had about two hours of work to go but in the meantime she sat with Raven and Storm in the back talking about random stuff.

"I'm so excited and happy and...tinsel" Jamie cheered, she ran out of words for what she was feeling but it showed all over her face.

"Why is that?"

"Because tonight is movie night" Jamie clapped her hands happily. "Me, John and Randy get together and watch movies then John walks me back to my room. Then we have really mind-blowing sex" Jamie laughed "I made the last part up but the rest is true"

Storm laughed however Raven looked slightly guilty.

"What?"

"I think it might be just you and Cena tonight Jamie"

"Why? What happened to Randy? Oh no's he's dead isn't he?"

"No Jamie but he asked me out to dinner tonight"

Jamie sighed in relief "Oh thats ok then"

"Wow he's actually going to buy you dinner first"

"Well I've already eaten enough today so I was thinking of skipping dinner and going straight to dessert" Raven laughed.

"What does that mean?"

"It means skipping dinner and getting straight to the mind-blowing sex" Raven explained honestly making Jamie giggle. She and Storm knew that Jamie wasn't as naive as people thought, she understood alot more than people realised she just got confused.

"I'll be back in a moment" Jamie stood up abruptly. "I have to talk to Randy"

"About?"

"About NOT using my favourite sister as his chew toy" Jamie skipped out of the room to find Randy before she had to go back to work.

"Feel special Raven your her favourite" Storm teased playfully, everyone knew that Raven was Jamie's favourite except Raven evidently.

"And that will change as soon as John takes his pants off" Raven laughed

"Speaking of which, do you think it's wise to let Jamie and John be alone together?"

"Yes and I'll tell you why because it will only end in a good way"

"Ok you gots to explain that one Cujo"

"Simple, he likes her and she gets her wish of John Cena, he hurts her Iziah gets her wish of killing the prick and we finally get peace and quiet. See it works for everyone"

"Except Jamie" Storm said quietly

"Oh it will work for Jamie, because you and I both know that John likes her"

"What?"

Raven and Storm looked up at the voices that had cut in, "He likes her?"

"Yeah" Raven shrugged "Who wants to make a bet?" That devious smile on her face. Somewhere along the way Jamie was about to be a very happy girl.

Jamie made her way down the corrider where Randy was, she had to have Melina point it out. Twice. Eventually she found it.

"Hi" Jamie annouced throwing her hands up "I heard what your doing tonight Randy"

"What am I doing tonight?"

"Taking Raven on a date"

Randy shrugged it off "Yeah and?"

Jamie however had lost interest in the conversation her eyes glued to the shiny oil he was applying to his skin. "Shiny!"

Randy clicked his fingers in front of her regaining her attention, "Jamie? You had something to tell me?"

"Yes, thats how you get shiny?" Jamie looked at him fascinated as he applied more oil to his arms. "So shiny!"

"Jamie concentrate and I'll give you the damn bottle"

Her eyes were glued to the bottle and his now shiny skin "Raven said she's eaten enough today and wants to go straight to the mind blowing sex" Jamie blurted out her eyes not leaving the bottle for a moment. She wasn't even entirely sure of what she was even saying. Randy however smirked at that information, yes he had asked her to dinner so he could do what he always did, it seemed that Raven knew his intentions and still wanted to go through with it. He starting to really like the Michales girls.

"Here Jamie as promised, one bottle of shinyness" Randy laughed heading out to his match leaving Jamie grasping the bottle of baby oil.

Jamie just kept laughing at herself, everyone had saw what she had done. To them it was a mess to her it was just perfect. She went back to her start point and pointed out what she did to everyone and everyone just looked at her weirdly and giving her a strange look of encouragement.

"Oh my God" Storm looked at her cousin trying not to laugh.

"Look Storm! Shiny!" Jamie said very pleased. She had poured the entire bottle of oil over her body, everything was covered in shiny oil. "I'm so shiny!" Jamie showed off her glowing arms and legs. Even her blonde hair had oil in it.

"What did you do to yourself?" Raven looked at her

"I made myself shiny like Randy" Jamie said proudly pushing Sheamus to his start point.

"Look ginger, shiny!"

"Good on yer lass" Sheamus shot a look at Raven and Storm. Both girls shook their heads saying 'Dont ask'

"I like being so shiny!"

Raven took Storm aside for a moment "Do you wanna have some fun or do you wanna see how far our bet can go?"

"Both?" Storm grinned, anything to see Jamie happy.

Raven turned back to her sister just as John came along. Jamie pulled up her shirt where she had forgotten to put a bra on that morning. "Look John shiny!"

Poor John, he had never been caught in between a rock and a hard place like this one.

"Forget it, that was enough" Storm mumbled to Raven. John had pulled her shirt down for her and complemented on her shinyness.

"Oh yeah" Raven tried not to laugh. Jamie flashing people wasn't anything new only usually she would have her crossbow ready to fire. Raven however saw that John had been a gentlemen, well the best to his ability given the situation.

Jamie pushed John to his start point but not before slapping his ass like a football player making Storm and Raven laugh harder.

"What?"

"Nothing Jamie, now lets get the shinyness off you" Raven took her sister's hand and led her towards a shower while Storm took her list and finished her job.


	19. So bad its good

**Chapter 19 So bad it's good**

**John's POV**

I wondered how the hell I was gonna get myself out of this situation. This was pretty bad, even for me. I glanced at the fancy bedside clock, blazing red numbers told me it was just after three in the morning. Rolling over gently I took in the sight of Jamie sleeping, she really was beautiful. No wonder Wade wanted her so badly. I had to remind myself that I hadn't done anything wrong, (other than not taking her back to her own room) so that was something. I just stared at her, unable to sleep. Through the pale moonlight her skin seemed to still have that shine and even with her eyes shut I bet they still held that same excited-like brightness.

"Too many mosquitos" Jamie moaned in her sleep rolling onto her back, her pjs falling open a little. I should of covered her up but I couldn't, I wanted to keep my delicious view of those young developing curves. Gently I pushed the stray hair from her face, her skin like heaven under my fingertips.

"Thank you Batman" Jamie mumbled in her sleep. I tried not to laugh at that, according to Jamie if me and Randy were superheros, I would be Batman and he would be Aquaman. I softly trailed a finger down her throat, little goosebumps appearing instantly. I kept trailing down until my hand was fully inside her shirt, my fingers grazing over her left nipple. Cold metal greeted me as the nipple hardend under my soft touch. Peeking only slightly I moved her pjs and saw her nipple ring. The blood that flowed could only flow faster as my hand continued on it's way. I knew this was wrong for consent was non-existent in her sleep but still I kept going until my hand was resting on her mound. Jamie moaned in her sleep wriggling under my touch. I took a chance and looked up expecting confused blue eyes, I let out a breath. Jamie was still asleep, her brows narrowed in pleasure at the invisible hands. Daring to push further I slipped a single digit inside her panties, pleasently surprised at the wetness that had emerged. Jamie mewled as I stroked her gently, losing myself into this forbidden pleasure. Her walls tightened around me as I slid a finger deep inside her. I struggled to keep that groan to myself as she moved her hips against my finger. Using one hand on her I moved my free hand inside my boxers, I needed release as much as I wanted to give her one.

_Stop! this is wrong! _The more my brain shovelled out warnings the more my fingers moved, the more I moved the more Jamie moaned in her sleep turning me on even more. It was a vicious circle that I didn't want to end. With her eyes still shut in sleep she called out my name loudly her whole body tightening. Both hands were coated in fresh juices as we came together, gently I wiped the hand that was on my dick on the bed sheets before taking my other hand away. Gently I rolled back over and savoured the taste on my fingers, the sad thing was it was possibly her first orgasm and she probably had no idea what the hell just happened. As I shut my eyes guilt flooded through me, really of all things I could do this was the worst. Still all I kept thinking was waking her up and introducing her to a whole new world of things she probably didn't know even exsisted. Soon I fell into a pleasurable yet guilty sleep, her taste still lingering on my tastebuds.


	20. Repeated Mistakes

**Chapter 20 Making the same mistake repeatedly**

Jamie couldn't understand it, since opening her eyes to right at this very moment where she was scrambling around trying to find ring gear, (not apart of her job but she liked to help) she was sore. It was more than just sore, it was blind pain. _Down there_ was sore and she had no idea why. Jamie tried to remember everything she did the night before that would make it sore but it didn't help because last night was like the other nights, a blur and hard to figure. Finally under a random table she found the Nexus band that Punk was missing. Bending down she grabbed it causing a small jolt of pain to gather down there. In fright from the pain she jumped up banging the back of her skull on the metal table.

"Ouchies!" Jamie exclaimed at the top her lungs, "Why must tables be made of metal?"

"Because we throw people through the wooden ones" Sheamus joked from behind her making Jamie smile.

"Hey ginger, can you give that to whats-his-name?" Jamie sat down litterly seeing stars. This day was just bad first she had a pain she couldn't explain now she had a really sore head.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just banged my head, I'll be fine" Jamie assured him. In about three seconds the pain in her skull went away and she was back to her usual self. "So ginger how was your night?"

"Good and yours?"

"I can't remember" Jamie looked at him "I've already told you guys that remember?"

"No, I guess that makes two of us lass" Sheamus grinned hoping she would see the joke. It seemed like an insult but it wasn't and Sheamus wasn't exactly used to someone like Jamie.

"Wow I had no idea you were such an insensitive bastard"

Sheamus howled with laughter "Thats me all over"

"No your just white all over" Jamie shot out making him laugh harder. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Do you glow in the dark?"

"Yes" Sheamus answered seriously, until now he hadn't really taken the time to talk to Jamie properly and now he had he could understand why the others liked her.

"That is so tinsel! Wish I could glow in the dark" Jamie giggled the pain between her legs forgotten.

"Well maybe if we cover you in oil again you could glow in the dark" Sheamus laughed as John Morrison and John came in.

"I would love to glow in the dark!" Jamie squealed happily "Hi John! and fuzzy"

"Hey Jamie" John could barely look at her, not after what he did. He expected someone to notice his guilt but no-one did, thankfully.

"Why am I fuzzy?" John Morrison asked taking his glasses off

"Because your fuzzy" Jamie pointed to her chin signalling his newly grown facial hair.

"Ah fuzzy, I get it now"

"And you can call me King" Sheamus cut in even though he didn't mind being called ginger.

"No your not the king, Uncle Hunter is the king" Jamie thumped her hand on the table "And Stephy is the queen"

"So what does that make you?" John asked still not looking at her.

"An intimidating figure on a park bench"

All three men cracked up laughing not only because it was random but because only Jamie could get away with saying something that random.

"Come on Jo-Mo, we gots to practice" Sheamus grabbed Morrison's arm and pulled him off the seat.

"Practice what?" Jamie asked

"Our wrestling match"

"Oh good because you know what they say time is money and if you guys are wasting time then your wasting money! And thats just sick."

"Are you alright?" Jamie asked as soon as they were gone. She may of been missing half her brain but even Jamie could pick up on certain moods and right now John seemed upset with something.

"Yeah just this upcoming pay-per-view is getting to me" John shrugged sitting down beside her, that guilt was eating at him slowly

but surely. He couldn't stop thinking about what he did. The guilt of he actually did got to him but not like the guilt of it feeling so damn good, he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop and John wasn't sure if he wanted too.

"Whats the event?"

"TLC"

"Don't spell in front of me damnit" Jamie looked at him irritated

"Tables, ladders and chairs"

"Oh right, John you will be fine" Jamie hugged his middle as she always did. John however found his hand patting her hair gently. "And if your not then maybe we could play doctors and nurses" Jamie laughed making that guilt flow free again.

"Promise?"

Jamie pulled away and looked into those beautiful blue eyes, those un-natural butterflies swirling around again. "Yes I promise"

Just as John was about to kiss her and tell her things he had only dreamt of, her sister and cousin walked in. Leaping apart slightly Jamie rushed to them.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey babe, we're gonna take you to lunch because we have somethings to tell you"

"Yay lunch!" Jamie cheered like it was the greatest thing ever "John you will be fine at the event I give you my word and if not I'll meet you in the hotel room and we'll get naked because that always cheers people up"

John could only laugh at her comment because anything he said right now would of gotten him brutally murdered.

"So what have you got to tell me?" Jamie asked as she Raven and Storm sat in the catering area. Raven had taken all the sandwiches while Storm took all the coffee. Jamie settled for a burger not wanting anything that would require using utensils, that would just be embarrassing for her.

"Well me and Storm are leaving in about two hours" Raven started "She has found her chef and I finally got that phone-call I was waiting on"

Jamie looked at them sadly before cheering up rapidly "How did your date go? Hey I remembered!"

"Yay your all better now!" Storm teased playfully making Raven laugh.

"It went well, the sex was amazing. I gotta admit he lives up to his reputation"

"Will you see him again?"

"Why so curious?"

"Because I wanna know if there is still a chance at Centon action, duh"

"Right, well Randy will be near me next week so if I'm not working I'll possibly hook up with him" Raven shrugged

"Did you pitch the centon idea at him?"

"No I was a little busy"

"With what?"

"With his dick down my throat" Raven winked at her sister, gross details wern't unusual for the older girls but Raven figured that Jamie was old enough be bought into the conversation.

"That is just so gross" Storm shuddered

"Like you and Jeff didn't do the same thing"

"Yeah ok you got me"

"Oy my God Storm you are such a hussie" Jamie laughed dropping half her burger on the floor. Quickly she picked it up and put it on a napkin away from her plate because knowing Jamie's memory span she would of wound up eating that half if she hadn't.

Storm laughed "Well I have my chef so I don't really care"

"Anyways Jamie, if you have any problems at all, day or night you can reach me at this number" Raven scribbled down a number and put it in her hand.

"What happened to your old number?"

"I had to get rid of it" Raven shrugged, the only thing she wasn't honest about was her job, her job put her life in danger almost everytime she was called in for work and she knew how much it would of scared Jamie if she was told the truth.

"Ok" Jamie put the number in her phone before she forgot. That pain between her legs was back and she had to hold the pain away from her sister. That was a mission in itself because the one thing she remembered about Raven was the fact that when it came to her, she knew everything.

"Are you alright?"

Jamie nodded going back to her burger, she didn't want to tell Raven that between her legs was sore and possibly swollen.

"Are you sure? You can tell me if something is wrong" Raven pressed on knowing that something was wrong.

Before Jamie could spill the beans get more confused she was called away to do her job.

**John's POV**

I just lay there craddling my left hand like it was precious jewels, her taste still lingering on my tongue. I invited her over to watch movies and we did just that and just like last night she fell asleep before the ending. I left her there because I didn't really wanna wake her up. Late in the night I woke up again feeling that uncontrollable horny-ness that had been surging lately. I couldn't stop myself as I slipped my hand into her pjs once again. After licking my hand clean of her I settled down on my side of the bed. _Your a sick man John, a sick sick man_. When did I become that guy? When did I become that sick man that takes advantage of girl that was asleep? My eyes sprung open as I came to a very disturbing thought, _I was no different to Wade Barrett._


	21. Protective Viper

**Chapter 21 Protective Viper**

Jamie limped down the hall slightly agitated, that pain had become more intense and annoying. She was going to tell Raven about it but she couldn't, she didn't know what to say even though knowing Jamie it would be pretty much anything.

"Morning guys" Jamie cheered limping her way to a seat. Randy looked at her but didn't say anything about her limping.

"Hey Jam, how are you?"

"Awesome foursome!" Jamie squealed that pain forgotten.

"Well it may not be like that for long" Randy said darkly

"Why? Did Raven shoot you with her crossbow, cause that tends to happen"

"What?"

"Nothing, what were you gonna say?"

"Guess who is gonna be on RAW?"

"Ooh I love guessing games!" Jamie clapped her hands happily "Ah Richard Simmons? Ooh Batman? Oh, oh oh! William Shatner!"

"Ok tell her cause this could be a long game" Sheamus laughed

"Wade Barrett"

Jamie narrowed her eyes in confusion "And that is?"

"The british guy"

"Oh! Well if he comes near me I'm going to poke his eyeballs out with a junkie's recently used cooking spoon"

"Jamie you can't do that" Randy laughed

"I can do whatever I'm want because I'm voiced by Dan Green"

"Who is Dan Green?"

Jamie shrugged "I don't know, who is Nappa?"

Randy wisely didn't answer that question because he knew it would only bring on her confusion and confuse him in the process.

"Hello Jamie" Wade smiled making his unwelcome return, Jamie smiled up at him.

"Hi and how are you?"

"I am good. You know I was thinking about what happened" Wade sat down in front of her, Randy seething trying not lose it. "And I've decided that I will get you back and then you will regret the day you accepted this job"

"Lots of pretty words Wade, but is that all they are, pretty words?"

"Right..."

"Hey Jam!" John smiled before spotting Wade "Whats he doing here?"

"I have a job to do"

"And obviously he's been staring at way too many flashbulbs" Jamie added in pulling out a text book. Before she had to work she was going to try and catch up on some study. "You should of laughed John because it was a camera joke"

"Ah I'm so glad you explained that Jamie"

"Me too!" Jamie laughed opening her book and looking through it. Despite her injury the one subject she excelled in was Geography. Jamie didn't understand why but her brain just made that connection. Annoyed she shut the book, she just couldn't concentrate. John however opened the book again. "C'mon Jamie you should really learn this stuff"

"What the hell do I care about Geography anyways? All the bad guys attack America anyways its not like I'm going anywhere"

They just looked at her as she left the room still limping.

After lunch Randy caught up to Jamie, he was really worried about her, he was more surprised that John didn't seem to notice.

"Jam are you alright?"

"Yes" She looked at him puzzled "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your limping" Randy pointed out as she gingerly took a seat. She just wanted the pain to go away.

"Just sore" Jamie shrugged, "You would be limping too if you were sore"

Randy looked at the small girl, there was nothing wrong with her legs to suggest thats where the pain was, not really wanting too but he needed to know he asked the burning question.

"Jamie where are you sore"

Jamie broke into a giggle "I can't tell you that!"

Thats all he needed to hear to confirm his worry, "Jamie have you been sleeping alone lately?"

Jamie laughed again "Nah I've been bunking with John, we been watching movies" Her brain hadn't made the connection however Randy had and friend or not he was gonna kill John because he knew that if Jamie had given consent she would remember it.

**John's POV**

"What the hell are you thinking?" Randy demanded at me. I was innocently walking down the corrider when he just randomly grabbed me. My head was still spinning as he pinned me against the door by my throat. I pried him off me needing to breathe.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"With Jamie, what the hell were you thinking John?" Randy demanded again angrily "Having sex with her in the middle of the night?"

"She told you that?"

"She didn't have too! She's limping around the place pain searing across her face"

I rubbed my face tiredly "Boy have you got the wrong end of the stick"

"So explain it to me, she's sore down there and she tells me she's only been bunking with you. So you tell me John, what exactly have you been doing to her?" Randy demanded at me.

"It doesn't matter" I didn't want to tell him what I had been doing to Jamie, the guilt and shame was already too much to handle.

He grabbed me again, "Yes it does because if anyone hurts her I will kill them even if that someone is you"

Now I really couldn't tell him because that just would of made him snap. "Just leave it Orton" I breathed heavily, more angry at myself than at him protecting Jamie.

"No I won't leave it! Not until you tell me what you've been doing to her!"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Fine I've been molesting her in the middle of the night"

He just looked at me for a moment not expecting those words from my mouth, before I knew it searing pain rattled up my jaw and I slumped to the ground.

"You've been doing what?" Randy asked again.

"You heard"

Expecting another punch he lent down beside me, "Why John?"

"I don't know. I can't explain it. I get this feeling and I can't control myself" It was the truth and I didn't know if I could explain it any more simply than I just had.

Randy sighed deeply "You have to stop"

"You think?"

He punched me in the stomach making me gasp in pain, I wasn't gonna fight him because this was my punishment. He was right I was hurting Jamie and no-one had a right to do that, not even me.

"Actually don't stop it" Randy said thoughtfully that Viper like smile on his face

"What?"

"Instead of stopping it John, tell her. Tell her you like her and stop torturing yourself and her and maybe what you've been doing won't be as bad"

He was right, I couldn't go on like this because it was hurtful and to be blunt just plain stupid.

"But so you know Cena, you make her cry and I'll make you cry"

I instantly believed him.


	22. Random, awkward & the tyranasphere

**Chapter 22 Random, awkward & the Tyranasphere **

**John's POV**

"Stupid people do this just to piss me off" Jamie muttered angrily as she came into work that morning. "I am not in need of a rest, theres nothing wrong with me"

"Are you alright?"

That look she gave me told me that I asked the wrong question. "Was this your idea?"

"No" I answered honestly, having no idea what she was going on about. "Wanna tell me what happened"

Jamie sighed taking a seat opposite me, so far it was just us. Something I really liked for obvious reasons. "Uncle Ricky told me today that I need to take a break, so he's given me a couple of days off, I don't want days off. I just wanna work!"

I could understand that, Jamie was good at her job which really shocked alot of us considering most of it was memory, something she lacked.

"We all need a break Jamie"

"I bet this is all Wade Gabriel's fault" Jamie muttered darkly.

"Wade Gabriel?" Obviously she had just merged Wade and Justin together. No guesses needed for who she would merge me with.

"You know the ginger guy that isn't the irish ginger" Jamie explained.

"Jamie I think your a little confused" I tried not to laugh at the fact that she confused three totally different men as the same person.

"It happens. Wanna clear it up or do you wanna sit there and keep laughing at me"

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing with you and besides if it helps to me its pretty funny"

Jamie finally burst into that grin that really got me going. "Still explaination, I would like one"

"You've got Wade Barrett confused with Justin Gabriel and you've got those two confused with Heath Slater"

"Ahh too many names! I'm going to call them Billy, Bob and Bill"

_Cause that wouldn't be confusing? _"Great soloution Jam"

"I thought so"

"Hey Jamie, how are you?" Randy, Evan and Adam came into the room. I shut my eyes waiting for Jamie to explode at his innocent question. However Jamie just giggled.

"I am good now, John cheered me up and he did it without even having to take his shirt off"

"Now that's talent" Adam laughed sitting down with us.

"No he should still take his shirt off and while he's there his pants and his boxers" Jamie said dreamily. If it wasn't for Randy, Evan and Adam I would have.

"Not something I want to see" Evan laughed "No offense"

"Why wouldn't you want to see John naked?"

"Because despite what you may of read Jamie, I'm not gay"

"Whats wrong with being gay?" Jamie asked

"Nothing, I'm just not gay"

"I'm gay if that helps" MVP said coming into the locker room. That was no secret that Porter was gay, you think it would be a problem but apparently not.

Jamie laughed hugging him, he (and John Morrison) were the only ones I never got jealous of, simply because they were gay. "Hey me too!" Jamie threw her hands up breaking away from him. "Well half gay anyways"

"You have to explain that one" John Morrison laughed all us guys lent forward slightly waiting for that answer.

Jamie shrugged it off, "I'm bisexual"

"Whoo! Just when I thought you couldn't get any better!" Adam cheered. I kicked him under the table earning a strange look, luckily Randy came to my rescue by kicking him as well.

"Whats so good about that? So I like women" Jamie didn't get the flow of dirty thoughts that must been gathering in Adam's head, along with mine admittedly.

"There thinking about the girl-on-girl action" Porter explained to her

"Me too!" Jamie laughed.

"This is just like the time I had dream-sex with Cena" Porter cut in, we just cracked up harder.

"Wait! have you been having dream-sex with Cena behind my back?"

"Oh please who hasn't had dream-sex with John" Jamie rolled her eyes at him. "Hell I'm doing it right now"

"I don't think I should be quite this happy but yay!" I joked with Jamie knocking my fist against hers.

"Well at least someone likes the images"

"What images?" Shawn asked before looking at Jamie "Never mind I don't wanna know. Why are you still here?"

"Because I work here" Jamie laughed before looking to me worriedly. "Don't I?"

"Last I checked yes"  
"Jamie if you come into work on a day that you have off it defeats the purpose of having a day off"

"Well I don't want a day off." Jamie snapped her eyes going dark.

"I gots nothing to do today, wanna hang out with me?" It was a pure innocent invititation but still I expected Shawn to go nuts.

"Thats sounds like a good idea, there now you can't say your bored" Shawn looked at his daughter before looking at me. "Don't let her have ice-cream"

"Why?"

"It will be your funeral" Shawn shrugged sitting down as Jamie bounded off her seat and grabbed my wrist.

"C'mon I feel like Kentucky-fried-mc-burger-king, where all the meat is freshly slaughtered."

"I think I'm leaving now, laters guys!" I hollered out as Jamie practically pulled me from the room. Girl really had some strength on her.

We wound up going to the beach and having a short swim. It was so freaking hot I expected the beach to be overly crowded but we managed to find a spot so we were reletively alone. We sat on the sand letting the waves come in and lick at our feet. Despite what people thought she could hold a serious conversation, you just had to remind her every now and then what she was saying and get used to her randomly pointing out the obvious. We had talked most of the afternoon and more and more I found myself falling more. She was so different to Liz (and any other woman I had been with) Jamie had a certain _zest_ for life despite her biggest issue, her failed brain. Jamie didn't seem to care that her brain had failed her, she took it in stride and just continued on through life. She bought out that fun side of me that I hadn't seen in a very long time not to mention the girl was strikeingly beautiful and I found I couldn't stop staring at her swimsuit, clad to those small yet lovely curves was the tightest bikini known to man, at least it looked that tight. Jamie was simply amazing and I wanted her to be mine and mine only.

"So who is Eli?" I asked looking at her wrist. Those angel wings told me whoever he was had obviously passed on and whoever he was Jamie must of really loved him.

"Ex-boyfriend, he died" Jamie shrugged sadly.

"Wish Liz would of died" I said darkly before I could stop it.

"Me too"

"Do you even know who that is?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Your ex-wife. I don't like her"

"Why?"

"Because she put her hands on MY husband" Jamie grinned stroking my arm. That wasn't a first but everytime she did I still got those chills up my spine.

"Not as much as you would think"

Jamie giggled gently then just errupted into laughter as a thought entered her head.

"What?"

"I just got the joke." Jamie laughed again "But seriously you have a hand don't you?"

"It's not as fun and it's gets boring after a while"

"Yeah I know what you mean" Jamie said as a bird flew overhead, yes she had to point it out. "Hey look a bird!"

"Thank you captain obvious"

"Your just jealous because I can do this" Jamie shot at me grabbing her breasts and shaking them up and down. She giggled as they moved, I could of sat and watched that all day.

"Hey I can do that too" I retorted grabbing her breasts and shaking them vigorously. We were both laughing so hard, soon my playful act turned. I stopped shaking and just massaged them gently those hard nipples hardened against my palm. Her blue eyes bored into mine, a strange mix of confusion and something else laced inside. Sadly I withdrew my hands from her body, thinking back to how wrong it was. If it was so wrong then why did it feel right? Why did it make sense? She didn't say anything and we just sat there in silence for a moment.

"We should get back to the hotel" I said finally standing up.

"Ok" Jamie stood up and stretched "And now my nipples are hard"

I couldn't stop the laughter that errupted out of me, Jamie always said what was on her mind because she couldn't stop it. At least you always got an honest answer from her.

"Well I'm so sorry I couldn't keep my hands to myself"

"Don't be, we throughly enjoyed it" Jamie handed me a towel before grabbing her own. "Pity you stopped"

I didn't say anything I just kept thinking more and more devious thoughts. I wasn't even trying to control them anymore.

"Aren't you working tonight?" Jamie cut in as we got in the car and began driving, as I began driving rather.

"Nope free night, apparently I have an injury"

"Who did that?"

"Punk apparently"

"Well next time I see him I'm gonna kick his ass into the tyranasphere"

"The what?"

"The tyranasphere"

"What the hell is that?"

"C'mon you don't know what the tyranasphere is?"

"Is that like a t-rex in the atsmoshpere?"

Jamie giggled making everything move at once "God John your so stupid"

"Right..."


	23. Turning up the heat finally

**Chapter 23 Turning up the heat...Finally**

**John's POV**

Neither of us had said anything about me groping her, we just talked and joked as if it didn't happen. She had suggested that we watch movies again, I really wanted to say no but just as the words were about to leave my mouth she squeezed my hand and pleaded with me to say yes. So I caved and picked some out of the collection I had figuring at least I had something to do tonight.

"I'm gonna have a shower and get out of these wet clothes" Jamie said as soon as we got to her hotel room, "I'm pretty sure I got sand in butt-crack"

"Now there's an image" I laughed "I'll grab one after you"

"You may wanna go first then, I tend to take a long time because I forget whether or not I've washed certain areas" Jamie threw her stuff down on the couch.

"We could have one together" I suggested before I could stop it, I was only half-joking.

"No thats a terrible idea but what if **you** have a shower with **me**" Jamie suggested going into the bathroom.

_I'm pretty sure I just said that?_ _Don't try and figure it out just get in there with her you idiot! _

Those butterflies wouldn't stop and Jamie kept wondering why the hell she had suggested that. Now she was going to be naked in front of John, NAKED! Jamie looked down at her body as she heard him enter the bathroom and tap slightly on the glass door. Jamie liked every inch of herself, she saw nothing wrong with what she had been given, she just wasn't sure if John Cena would share the same theory. Jamie sighed wishing she could control the words that came from her mouth, for once Iziah was right. Her mouth had gotten her into trouble.

"Jamie?" He called out gently when she didn't respond to his tapping.

"Yes?" She answered opening the door. In a quick moment she forgot about being naked in front of him, his eyes looked over her body with immedaite appreciation. "Are you going to join me?"

John laughed "You kinda have to move so I can get in"

"Right sorry" Jamie moved as John took off his shorts and got in beside her. For a moment none of them said anything until Jamie broke the silence in a way only Jamie could.

"You know if I had a jet pack I'd never ride my bike"

John laughed letting the water spray over his toned body, "Where in the world did that come from?"

"Georgia I think but don't take my word for it" Jamie handed him a cloth "Could you do my back?"

John wasn't sure if he trusted himself to wash her, the mere thought of touching her got him harder than he already was. He wasn't sure if Jamie had noticed, he figured not because knowing her she would of pointed it out.

"So how long?" Jamie asked, even that simple question had the usual excitement behind it.

"How long what?"

"How long has it been since you've had sex?"

"About eight months"

Jamie turned in his arms and looked at him in amazement "OMG! You must be a machine"

"Not a machine just really good control skills" John breathed, his well maintained control faltered eagerly at night, something he didn't want Jamie to know about.

"You must service yourself like ten-times a day"

John wrapped his giant arms around her pulling her, just feeling that soft skin against his was enough. If that was all she wanted for now then he would be happy. "No I don't Jamie"

"Then I should service you ten-times a day" Jamie wrapped a small soft hand around his throbbing member. John let out a deep groan as she slid her hand over him. Jamie had no idea what the hell she was doing, she just sorta made it up as she went along. Whatever she did, John seemed to like because he would only groan deeper. Jamie started to softly kiss up his neck and along his jawline. John pulled her in closer, his hands kneading her curves with want and desire. Just as she got up to his earlobe she started the trail back down, her hand still working over him. Every pleasure point he had was on fire, her lips glid down his mid-section until she was settled down on the shower floor in front of him. Her hand replaced with her mouth, like an ice-block that was melting she sucked him with such intent John thought he was going to lose it right then and there.

"Jam" John let out that deep lustful groan, his hands entiwined in her long blonde locks. His groans only seemed to push her further. Her hand jerking him at the same pace her mouth worked. Every now and then she would actually forget what her goal was and slow down, she was teasing him more than she realised. Her pink tongue licked the underside of him making his knees tremble so bad John thought they were going to give way.

"Fuck" His breathing coming in gasps and with that simple word Jamie remembered what she was meant to be doing. Taking him in as far as she could she gave him one long suck before setting her pace. John didn't have time to warn her as he began to vibrate uncontrolably, cum filing her mouth. He expected her to pull away at the foreign taste, instead she kept her head still so he could empty himself fully. With one last shuddering groan John finally pulled her up and kissed her deeply, his tongue sweeping her lips hungrily. John wanted so much right now it was hard to put into words or even logical thinking.

"There, better?" Jamie whispered pulling away from him. Her round face bright red hoping that she had pleased him immensely.

**John's POV**

"Much, thank you" I pried some wet strands from her face. Her eyes lit up even more when I told her that.

"Yay I helped" Jamie said happily pressing against me, this part I was foreign with but holding her seemed better (or at least just as good) as what she had just done for me.

"Where the hell did you learn something like that?" I asked softly, yes I was naive enough to think that Jamie wouldn't know the meaning of the words blow-job.

"Have a sister like Izzy your bound to hear things"

"That is just weird on so many levels"

Jamie laughed "Admit your glad I heard those things and took notes"

"Yes I " I laughed turning off the water. It was starting to go luke warm and she was starting to shiver. "Lets get you into some warm clothes"

"Or at least a warm bed"

"Or that"

I helped her from the shower not that she needed it, any excuse to touch really.

"Can I ask you something?" Jamie asked as she wrapped the towel around herself, I thought I should at least put some sort of clothing on. Sliding into some boxers I turned and looked at her.

"Sure"

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"When?" I followed Jamie out to the other room taking a seat on the bed she turned her phone off and chucked it in her bag.

"Last night, when you decided to wake up and randomly touch me" Jamie stood in front of me, that pleased smile still on her face. My heart lept into my chest as she spoke those words, she had woken up halfway through my intrusion. Oh this was so not good.

"Jamie I can explain"

She threw her hand to silence me, missing me by inches. "I don't want your excuses! I want to know why you didn't wake me up before hand. It would of been way better"

"Jamie" I just looked at her very confused "Do you understand what I did was wrong?"

Jamie shook her head before sitting on my lap, thin material our only barrier. "It's only wrong if I didn't like it" Her forehead pressed against mine, her mouth inches from mine.

"That isn't very logical"

"Since when I have ever followed logics?" Jamie breathed before pressing her lips against mine. That bolt in her mouth swept my lips begging for entry. Eagerly I parted my lips and let her in. Jamie let out a shudder as my hands travelled up and down her spine pulling her in even closer.

"Please John, do what you did last night" Those blue orbs peirced into mine, injury or not I knew she was sure about this, (at least I hoped she was because I wasn't sure I could stop) Suddenly touching her wasn't enough for me, I needed more and now that she had given me a green light I **wasn't** gonna stop.

Embracing her again I picked her up slightly before dropping her on her back gently. Prying her legs apart I gently nuzzled the insides of her thighs, those small giggles making me hornier than I ever thought possible. Jamie inhaled sharply my tongue making its welcome entrance.

"John!" Jamie panted repeatedly, those delicious juices spilling from her. She tasted so fucking good I was going to explode in my shorts. That control finally worked for me, I wasn't going to cum again until she had. My lips focused on her clit as I pushed a thick finger inside her, those walls clutched around me wanting more.

"John! Stop!" Jamie cried trying to stop what was coming, selfishly I didn't stop, it would of been better if I didn't. Jamie shook uncontrollbly as I kept up my assult. Jamie arched her back upwards cumming so hard for a moment I wasn't even sure she was breathing, her body going rigid. I held her tight allowing her to ride the new wave of pleasure flooding her body. I released my grip on her as she came down, her breathing slowly coming back.

"I am so glad you didn't listen" Jamie sighed as I rested my frame over her's.

"Thought it would be better if I didn't"

Her hands brushed over the hard bulge, with a little bit of hard effort she managed to free me of the silk prison.

"Jamie are you sure about this?" I could only ask as she worked me over, her legs spreading for me eagerly.

She could only nod her head at me, that smile back on her face. I would never tire of that beautiful smile, it made her entire face glow with happiness. Something I wanted to give her for a very long time. Moving her slightly so we were in a better position I pushed inside her gently, her body tightened around me.

"Baby relax" I soothed. No it didn't occur to me that this was a first for her.

"It hurts" Jamie whispered at me, "Please make it not hurt"

Kissing her gently I pushed on fully inside her. That barrier broken "No pain now, only pleasure"

Entwining my hands in her's I rocked gently letting her get used to the new size inside her. That same breathing returned and I knew the pain had gone.

"Oh John! Harder and faster" Jamie squealed wrapping her legs around me pushing me in deeper.

"You want more, baby?" I rocked harder, driving into her. Over and over again. She just kept reapeating my name louder and louder. Her cries egging me on.

"Yes!" Jamie begged louder, her nails raking over my arms, We moved together repeating a rhythm as old as time. Our shouts of pleasure bouncing off the walls, I'm pretty sure people in China could hear us. I pulled out just in time and smothered that hot little body with wave after wave of hot cum.

I collapsed beside her more tired than I had ever been. Tired but happy. Neither of us cared that we were both sticky again, we had time for another shower. Pulling her against me I kissed the crook in her neck happily. Her eyes drooping against her will, I guess I had taken alot more energy than I realised.

"If I fall asleep and you molest me can you at least wake me up" Jamie breathed, her voice barely there.

I had to smile at that, "Sure and for what its worth I am sorry"

"For what?"

"For touching you without conscent"

Jamie just laughed "You have permission to touch me anytime day or night. Just wake me up"

With that Jamie finally gave in to the tiredness and fell asleep in my arms. Looking down at the small girl in my arms I knew that I wasn't ever going to let her go. Ever.


	24. The bitch is back

**A/N **Thought I would add this in...

**Chapter 24 The bitch is back**

**John's POV**

I really thought it would be awkward when we woke up in the morning, I really thought Jamie would of forgotten about last night. In a way she had but only the parts weren't good (according to her) At least we were on the same page now (which with Jamie was a mission in itself) She was mine now, something I never thought would happen again (with anybody) but now that Jamie was mine I was the happiest person alive. Even Wade Barrett couldn't ruin this for me and that arrogant bastard seemed to ruin alot for me. After we woke up and had a shower together we headed to work, whether or not she had days off she was going to the arena. I tried to talk her out of it but Jamie was still a Michales so she was very stubborn. We made it to the arena just talking and laughing as we usually did, no one would of guessed what had happened last night unless of course they heard us, either way I didn't really care.

"You go and train I have to see the girly girls" Jamie laughed as we made it to the main locker room.

"Alright and I'll meet you for lunch?"

"Ok but you have to provide the cold drink"

"Done"

"I'll hold you too that Cena"

"And if I don't?"

Jamie rolled her eyes at me "Don't act like such a stouchmiester"

"A what?"

"I like making up words!" Jamie yelled out heading to the Divas locker room.

"Clearly!"

"Whats clear?" Randy asked from behind me almost giving me a heart attack.

"Do you have to do that?" I asked annoyed as we began to walk towards the gym.

"Yes" Randy laughed "So whats clear?"

"Me and Jamie had a chat last night"

"Did you tell her what you've been doing to her?" Randy raised an eyebrow at me.

"Didn't have too, she already knew. She was more pissed that I didn't wake her up"

"What?" Randy looked at me confused clearly he was expecting the same result as I was, a slap to the face and alot of anger. "Did you explain what you did was wrong?"

"Yup and she still didn't care"

"And that progressed into?" Randy asked, he knew me too well. I would of acted on it, I just wouldn't have as much emotion behind it unlike what I held for Jamie.

So I told him exactly what we got up too last night and where we were now. At the end of it Randy let out a low whistle.

"I'm happy for you buddy but you know that Shawn is going to kill you"

"Probably but for now I'll just enjoy the moment" I laughed making him laugh as well.

"As you do Cena"

"Did you hear the news" Kelly Kelly whispered to the other girls, they nodded their heads. "Oh this is going to be so bad"

"It won't be that bad" Beth rolled her eyes "Look she is back here so you just have to accept it"

"But she's a bitch!" Kelly protested as Eve joined in the conversation.

"You know what she was like last time"

"Look we are all grown ups so I'm sure we can all play nice" Melina interrupted "Alright so stop making a big deal of it"

"If she picks on Jamie I will hurt her" Maryse spoke up in her broken english. "I may not like any of you but I like Jamie"

The girls laughed at her comment, Maryse wasn't really as bitchy as she seemed but she really did like Jamie, they all did.

"Maryse is right, no doubt she will possibly have fun hurting Jamie and that ain't gonna happen" Mickie spoke up "And if she does then we come together, deal?"

"Deal" They all agreed as the newest Diva to RAW came in. Lisa Marie Varon AKA Victoria was a little nervous at being back here. It was no secret that most of the Divas knew her as a bitch, Victoria didn't really care she was here to do a job not make friends. Victoria was nice enough she just did things a little differently which was how she got lablled a bitch.

"Hi guys" Victoria smiled at them, they all smiled politely. It was only Gail Kim that embraced her warmly. Gail knew Victoria very well having worked with her for a number or years.

"How are you?"

"Nervous" Victoria admitted, it had been a while since she had been in a WWE building.

"Why? You've been here before" Kelly laughed trying to be nice.

"I guess" Victoria shrugged it off. She didn't want the nerves to show but it was hard.

"OMG! Guess what I just saw the brightest t-shirt ever!" Jamie announced just barging in. The Divas were used to it by now.

"Hi Jamie!"

"Hello!" She looked at Victoria for a split second before her eyes lit up even more. "Spider-woman!"

"Hi Jam!" Victoria hugged the young girl lovingly "Hows your sister?"

"Not answering my texts as usual" Jamie smiled, her eyes practically dancing. The other Divas let out relived sigh. Victoria already knew Jamie and liked her obviously, they didn't have to worry about Victoria picking on the young girl.

"How do you guys know each other?" Eve asked

"Her sister used to be the medic for TNA, and I met Jamie then. She liked the bright colours"

"Yeah but I found something better and I never thought I would say that"

"Oh yeah whats better than that?" Beth asked her.

"I have a boyfriend! I have a boyfriend!" Jamie sang dancing around the room, "I have a boyfriend! I have a boyfriend!" Jamie kept dancing her own little victory dance making all the girls laugh.

"I'm picking she has a boyfriend" Melina laughed.

"And you don't" Jamie grinned still dancing. "Because I have one instead"

Melina just laughed, Jamie clearly forgetting that she was gay, "Jamie I'm gay"

"And thats why you don't have a boyfriend Fluffy, but I do!"

They all just kept laughing. "This is the best day ever! Spider-woman comes back, Melina has a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend!"

"Well we're happy for you Jamie" Kelly her hug along with Eve and the Bella twins.

"Thanks, he is so pretty"

"It's not Wade Barrett is it?" Beth asked worriedly. Wade had a very powerful persuasion technique.

"Not only do I not know who that is but I would never go near him" Jamie looked at her watch "I should go and hide and remember we never had this conversation"

"Ok babe" Tamina shouted after her as she practically escaped the room like a ninja. They were all happy for Jamie and as long as it wasn't a Nexus member they would continue to be happy for her. Judging from how happy she was they could all guess who it was.


	25. Happy happy birthday to you!

**Chapter 25 Happy happy birthday to you!**

Jamie flipped her phone up happily, another message coming through. All throughout the day she had reciveved the same message. _Happy birthday!_ Jamie didn't even remember that today she turned nineteen, she wondered if anyone else knew and more to the point why they didn't share that information with her.

"Hello girlies!" Jamie cheered to the ladies handing out the match-scripts and other bits of info.

"Someone is awfully happier than usual" Melina teased "Did someone get some action last night?"

"Action?" Jamie looked at her confused making Melina explain what she meant.

"Twice and possibly a third time I kinda lost count" Jamie giggled, flashes of last night with John stamped into her brain. They were meant to be watching movies but one of them (possibly her) got bored. Her attention span could usually hold a movie but with a half-naked John Cena right beside you it was hard to focus.

"And I just got told it's my birthday today!" Jamie squealed happily. "Happy happy birthday to me!"

"Why didn't you tell us? We would of done something for you" Alicia asked

"Hey I didn't even know Foxy" Jamie laughed.

"You can't remember your own birthday?"

"Nope but then again I bet you can't remember all fifty states of this country"

"Ah you got me Jamie" Alicia laughed.

"My point exactly"

"What point?"

"I don't know, what were we talking about?"

Alicia wrapped her arms around Jamie's shoulders, "Don't worry girlfriend we will do something special for you tonight"

"I'm flattered but I already have a boyfriend"

"Damn, I mean good on you" Alicia giggled "But seriously we will do something tonight?"

"Yay! Birthday celebrations!" Jamie jumped up and down making Alicia let go before she fell over. "But for right now I should be getting to that guys locker room because he had a job for me"

"What guy?" They asked concerned about her safety.

"You know the guy that no-body likes"

"Yeah your gonna have to be way more specific"

"Wait it's not Wade Barrett is it?" Beth asked concerned. She may not of been able to take down Wade but that wouldn't stop the Glamazon from trying especially when it came to Jamie.

"Probably. I'll be fine Beth I'll run it under a cold tap" Jamie shook her head before heading out to find Wade. She just hoped that was who she was meant to be looking for.

Jamie did forget to see Wade, not that anyone would blame the girl for that. Instead she went to the candy machine where she said hello to Francine, like she had been doing all day she announced that it was her birthday today.

"Well happy birthday Jamie" Miz smiled at her, she wasn't that bad and Miz actually felt bad for being a jerk, it wasn't like it was her fault half of her brain was missing.

"I turn nineteen yay!" Jamie giggled throwing her arms up, Miz caught himself staring at the young girls small yet perky breasts bouncing along with her. Reminding himself that she was still jail-bait and John would kill him, he tore his eyes away.

"Have you gotten any gifts yet?"

"Not yet Judy but who knows maybe later"

Miz handed her a packet of wine-gums "Consider that the first present"

Jamie positively glowed with his gift, to him it was a cheap lame gift but to her it was gold and those wine-gums were gonna be hard to beat.

"Thanks Mizzy" Jamie hugged him quickly before skipping away leaving Miz thinking differently about people like Jamie.

She sped her jobs at her normal speed, random superstars that she couldn't name saying happy birthday and feeling embarrassed that they didn't know, Jamie didn't understand if anyone should be embarrassed it was her, she was the one that had forgotten her own birthday. Just before her last break (a few hours before showtime) Jamie had to stop and see Nexus, not something she wanted to do but it was her job so with that smile still on her face she knocked on the door.

"Hel-lew!" Jamie cheered walking in as she usually did, she couldn't remember if they said come in or not.

"What do you want?" Wade barked at her possibly scaring the girl half to death.

"I had to give you this" Jamie smiled handing them some papers and a stray Nexus armband. "Me is a happy Jamie today"

"No-body cares" Heath Slater snapped at her, her smile not fading for a moment.

"And why are you so happy?" Wade asked kindly ready to burst her happy little bubble.

"Today is my birthday! And good-bye!" Jamie hollered quickly getting away from them and in the process banging into Lay-cool.

"Oh thank God there you are!" Michelle exclaimed. "We need your help"

Both women took a wrist and began to pull her towards the locker room, "Oh I hope you can help" Layla said looking at Jamie.

"What happened?" Jamie looked at each lady confused and scared.

"Nothing too bad it's just" Layla started not knowing how to put it.

"Tell her Lay"

"I can't!"

They made it to the door "Jamie go in there and see if you can tell us what's going on because we ain't got a clue" Michelle sighed pushing Jamie forward.

Not knowing what the hell was going on she went inside to find darkness. "Stupid darkness" Jamie muttered to herself before giggling at nothing and turning on a light.

"Happy Birthday!" Almost every superstar jumped out giving her a very welcome surprise. Jamie giggled and clapped her hands happily. "You got me!"

"We sure did buddy" Adam smiled at her. The entire room was decorated with the brightest decorations they could find on short notice. Jamie always tried to help them even though it wasn't in her job description so they figured they could throw her a little surprise party. All her friends were there to say happy birthday and obviously John who had gone to great lenths to make sure everything was bright and noisy.

"Thank you so much guys"

"Your very welcome and there are presents"

"Ooh I love presents!" Jamie squealed sitting down on John's lap as she usually did. No-one knew (except Randy) that they were together and John wanted to keep it that way at least until he could talk to Shawn.

For most of them it was hard enough to buy for a young woman, even harder to buy for some-one like Jamie especially when you really didn't have enough warning and half of them to expected her to act like a snotty princess over it. Jamie however loved all the gifts especially the bright felts that Adam gave her.

"And we have a pressie for you Jamie" Lay-cool announced, "Its from all us girls"

Jamie opened it up to find a black hoodie with flawless written on it, in silver pen was every signature of all the superstars and divas. "OMG! This is so..."

"Tinsel?" They all finished for her making her laugh.

"Me is a very happy Jamie"

"Good cause that was our aim" John gave her an innocent hug, at least thats what he hoped it looked like.

"Happy, happy happy!" Jamie giggled wriggling on John's lap.

"Well I saved the best present til last"

"Best present my ass!" Miz cut in, "I gave wine-gums so ha"

"It's true he did"

"Ah and while bright candy is good I've got you this" John handed her a rectangle box. Curiously she opened it and laying against crush blue velvet was a gold necklace with her name on it.

"It's so pretty" Jamie ran her fingers across it like it would break, "Can you help me put it on?"

"Sure" John took the necklace and looped it around her neck, the others were smirking at this scene but John didn't seem to care. Pulling her hair aside he hooked the necklace up, his fingers tracing over her tattoo. Jamie quickly moved her hair back.

"Is there any chance you didn't see that?"

"Saw what?"

"Thank God" Jamie sighed making them all laugh again. Everyone had seen the tattoo on her neck.

Jamie suddenly looked at her watch then her list, "Alright you guys go and get ready for the show and I will clean up in here"

"We can wait a few moments"

"No! You must compete because if your late then Raven will be pissed and we can't have that"

Not everyone got that meaning but they filed out anyway but not after saying happy birthday one more time.

After they had all cleared out John wrapped his arms around her slender frame pulling her in. "Happy happy birthday to you" He whispered against her lips.

"Thank you" Jamie broke away from him and grabbed his wrist pulling him into the showers. "Now I have a present for you"

John laughed letting himself be dragged "I don't think you get concept of birthday presents Jamie"


	26. Now thats a celebration

**Chapter 26 Now thats a celebration**

**John's POV**

By the end of the show Jamie wasn't up to celebrating her birthday anymore, down by her lower back was the most intense pain she had ever felt. It was like someone was repeatedly stabbing her with a white hot needle. It would come and go anytime it pleased and all she wanted to do was lay down and rest. After I had gotten dressed, I stopped by to see her, wrapping my giant arms around her waist.

"Hey baby ready to go?"

"You guys go I might just go back to the hotel and lays down" Jamie answered that white hot needle back.

"Are you alright?"

Jamie nodded "Yeah just a bit sore"

"Where?"

Jamie placed a hand on her lower back, "There"

"Your kidney?"

Jamie rolled her eyes annoyed, "I'm not a damn doctor I don't know"

"It's alright Jamie, I'll tell the others to go and we can go back and relax" I soothed, she was getting tired meaning she would be very grouchy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you need to rest and I don't want you alone"

"Thank you" Jamie hugged me greatfully, that pain was scaring her simply because she didn't know what it was.

"Your welcome" I kissed the top of her head, "Lets get you to the hotel maybe we can celebrate on our own"

"Oh yeah what did you have in mind?"

"Off the top of my head I'm thinking champaine and some sort of edible berry"

Jamie giggled "Sounds way better than what I was thinking"

After telling the others that Jamie wasn't feeling well and I was gonna take her back to the hotel we were in the lift. Jamie hadn't said anymore about the pain in her kidneys.

"Were they mad that I didn't join them?" Jamie asked quietly, my giant hand in hers.

"Nah they just hope your ok"

"Are you going to be my hot sexy nurse?" Jamie giggled moving closer to me.

"Nah the dress doesn't do me justice"

"So you'll just have to be naked. Ooh you could be a hot sexy naked nurse"

Those doors opened and Jamie practically pulled me out, "Somone is clearly feeling better"

"Only a little and besides you said something about edible berries. I want some"

"Alright settle Gretal" I laughed opening the door, Jamie smiled and pointed to herself proudly.

"Not Gretal, Jamie"

"Damn and I was hoping to spend the night Gretal" I regretted those words as soon as they left my mouth, women usually got paranoid when I joked about things like that.

"Your not missing much, it's like spending the night with Wade Barrett, really forgettable and at the end of it you crave lobster"

"That is just wrong on so many levels" I jumped on the bed.

"You know John there is a reason you shouldn't jump on the bed"

"And that is?"

"You'll know when it happens" Jamie shrugged "I might have a shower, I feel all sweaty and gross and not in a good way"

"Would you like some company?" I winked at her.

"No thank you but thats a very nice offer and I'm sure many girls are thinking right now, are you insane?"

"And how would you respond to that?"

"There thinking of the wrong sister" Jamie picked up a towel "I may be some time, if I'm not out in hour come and get me"

"If you had some company" I joked trying my luck again. So I really liked seeing the girl naked, so shoot me. I got off the bed and held her in my arms, my fingers tracing up and down her spine.

"No cause when we're in there together I forget what I have washed and what I haven't washed then we wind up getting dirty all over again and by the end of it the water is cold, I'm all pruney and I'm forgetting the point of this conversation" Jamie finished as I swept my lips up her neck gently biting her earlobe. I let her go and pushed her gently towards the shower. "Go and have a shower and when you come out you have to be naked"

Jamie laughed kissing me gently on the cheek "Thats pretty much a given John"

Exactly one hour later Jamie came out of the bathroom wearing nothing as promised, her long blonde hair done up in two loose plaits. I had put in some extra effort into making this night special. The whole romantic feel, not that I really had an eye for that kinda thing but it was evident Jamie did.

"It's so pretty" Jamie glowed looking at the dim lights, on the night stand I had two fancy glasses of wine, at least thats what I told her it was. It was actually sparkling grapefruit seeing as how she wasn't allowed to drink because of her injury.

"For a very pretty girl" I said pulling her onto the bed with me. She lay over me gently her forehead resting against mine.

"I didn't know Gretal was coming"

"When your asleep" I murmered happy to lie like this forever.

"So we have time" Jamie looked at me, that look in her eye told me what she wanted her brain just couldn't put it into words.

I flipped her so she was on her back and I was ontop of her "Time for what sweet Jamie?"

"Your going to make me say it aren't you?"

"Yes because you have to use your words Jam" I made circles on her inner thighs, Jamie inhaled deeply forgetting all about the pain in kidney.

"I..." She couldn't finish the rest of her sentence her brain halting mid-thought. That was alright, I was happy to do this all night if I had too. Watching in anticipation I pulled out the fluffy orange belt that she loved and tied her hands to the headboard.

I kept trailing my fingers up her thighs, prying open those swollen lips. "John..." Jamie could barely breathe as I started to move my finger over her, juices flowing from her. She bucked her hips against my finger as I pushed it inside her slowly. Instead of moving I held it there.

"John please" Jamie begged her hips trying to do all the work. Hearing her pleading was enough to make me relent and Jamie began to cry louder as I pumped faster, not enough to send her over the edge but enough to keep her happy.

"John please fuck me!"

As soon as those words exploded from her mouth I practically faced dived at her, making her squeal in delight. Those juices just kept spilling onto my tongue, my tongue moving faster. That soft deep whimper pushed past her lips, my tongue sliding inside her. Her hands clawed at the head board needing to hold onto something, her body shaking with pleasure. My assult kept coming faster, her back arching off the bed, screaming my name at the top of her lungs. Gently I licked the engorged lips and clit, her voice finally coming back in short raspy-like gasps.

"Ohh baby, kiss me...please"

My tongue left her pussy and trailed itself over her belly button, my warm breath making her skin tingle once more. I licked and kissed her breasts, gently nibbling her hard pink nipples, softly pulling at that ring. Softly my flavoured tongue swept her lips, Jamie sucked my tongue moaning as they danced together. I pulled away from her, her head lifting off the bed trying to melt back into me. "What do you want now babe?" I whispered gently in her ear, my lips pulling at her earlobes, those earrings making a slight soft jingle.  
Her breathing still ragged, she replied, "Make love to me,"

I lifted myself from her and with my legs I spread her's apart. She raised her hips slightly to let me in. That hardness rubbed against her as I slowly planted myself inside her, inch by inch, deeper and deeper. "Ohh god... god, yes, yes." Together we moved in sequence, my warm breath on her breasts as I licked and teased them with my tongue. She wanted to touch me, run her fingers through my hair and down my back. She pulled at the restraint so hard I thought she would break it.  
With that the rocking started up again, a steady rhythm was building but still gentle and soft. She lifted her hips to meet mine, pushing me deep inside her. She tried to wriggle out of her restraints, feeling the need to get even closer. "Untie me... please..." Jamie was almost begging.  
I slowed the pace down and carefully freed her. She touched my face, my hair. Jamie kissed me passionately, holding on tightly. She tugged my head and directed my mouth to her hard nipples. my teeth teased her nipples as her nails pressed into my back. She whispered in my ear, "Make love to me... make me cum again." I pulled out as far as I could, and slowly inched my way back in. My finger lightly touched her clit, building her to orgasm yet again. Jamie placed her hands on my buttocks and pulled me hard into her, my hardness impaling her faster as Jamie groaned louder and louder.  
My fingers crept away from her clit and trailed them to her mouth. As she sucked them in, I pushed harder into her, deeper and deeper. Her legs began to shake as she gyrated her hips into me, feeling herself losing control. With every push I pressed her arms into the bed. She pulled on the satin sheet beneath her as the tingling returned. "Oh God...yes John!." I continued faster and the sensation tripled.  
Jamie screamed as her orgasm erupted leaving her numb from the waist down. At the same time I groaned and my cock pulsed within her, emptying myself deep inside. I stayed there for what seemed like minutes, feeling her aftershocks surround me. I kissed and stroked her as the both of us recovered, our bodies sweating as one, entwined in the soft satin sheets crumpled around us. I looked up and softly whispered, "Happy Birthday"


	27. Ooh fight!

**Chapter 26 Ooh fight! **

**John's POV**

"Jamie, you might have an infection" I rolled my eyes at her again. This had been the conversation for the past half an hour. A few days after her initial birthday celebration she had complained of a sore lower back, after correcting her and telling her that it was actually her kidneys, I was now trying to convince her to see a doctor.

"John it will be fine, I'll run it under a cold tap"

"Jamie you have to see a doctor"

"Why? **WHY **do I **HAVE **to see a doctor?" Jamie asked again. She had this talent of throwing you off the topic at hand because her brain had such a short attention span. Usually I let it go but not this time, not when she was in obvious pain.

"Jam, if you don't see a doctor then I won't put out tonight"

"You will crack first Cena, you always do"

"Not this time"

Jamie slid her hand up my shorts, "So this is doing nothing?"

"Jamie go and see a doctor" I got back to the point taking her hand from out of my shorts.

"No"

"Why?"

"I don't like doctors unless they are the smartest person in the world so actually I only like one doctor and she is away so until she comes back I just have to man up and power through it"

I rolled my eyes at her "I will come with you"

"Why? We're not going anywhere" Jamie grinned before leaving the locker room to get back to work.

"Could this day get any worse?" I muttered at no-one. I really thought getting Jamie to a doctor would be easy but as I quickly found out when she was hell-bent on something her mind didn't change.

"That would depend on how you feel about your ex-wife?" Randy cut in darkly.

"Oh fuck, she's not here is she?"

Randy would sometimes do that, play this cruel nasty joke but today it seemed as if he was all serious. "Yup and looking for you as we speak and she also said and I quote 'the little hussie she was replaced by'

Images of Jamie being thrown around like a lawn dart floated in my head, poor girl would get destroyed if Liz went near her. "Well lets just hope Beth gets to her first"

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you?" Liz cut in before looking at Randy scathenly "Randall"

"Slut" Randy bit back coldly.

"What do you want?"

"I thought I would come here and give you another chance" Liz smiled at me "Now that you know what it's like to be misreable"

I just laughed, I couldn't help it. I was anything but misreable "Thanks but I'm good."

She just scowled at me obviously not amused at my laughter.

"Oh your serious"

"Yes I'm serious. Admit it John. You need me" She lent over the table, whispering huskily.

"Liz I seriously think your the one that needs to see a doctor" I whispered back like it was well meant advice.

"For the last time I don't need a damn doctor" Jamie snapped rolling her eyes at me. She said that yet her small hand was resting on her left kidney. "I ran it under a cold tap"

"And did it help at all?" Randy asked smiling at her nicely.

"Well it made my kidney really cold, does that count?"

"Sure why not"

"John can we for once have a serious conversation?" Liz snapped at me.

"No because we have nothing to talk about now if you don't mind I have to try and get my partner to go and see a fucking doctor"

Both of them leaned over the table making Randy laugh.

"Good luck Cena. You'll need it"

"Hey if you have some sort of cyanide pill that would really be helpful"

"Why would you want to kill yourself?" Jamie asked confused "I just wanted to say I'm not going to the doctor because me going to a doctor is like you having sex with Wade Barrett, alot of people secretly want it but it ain't gonna happen"

Randy cracked up laughing "But sex with me is?"

"It should, that would be hot!"

_Thanks Randy, just keep going so she forgets about not going to the doctor_

"Jamie if you go see the doctor I will seriously consider having sex with John"

"Really?"

"Really"

Jamie jumped up and down "Ok but John has to go with me"

"Done"

I shot him a look of gratitude, I don't know why I didn't think of using Centon action as a bargining tool.

"Whoa! hold on a moment!" Liz cut in looking from me to Jamie. "THATS your partner?"

"Yes"

"She's that like I'm diseased" Jamie giggled "She's probably just jealous because my legs are longer"

"And because your not a whore" Randy cut in protectively making me realise something. Randy saw her as a younger sister, one that needed a big brother. Of course that made me feel a little guilty because here I was fucking the poor girl.

"No she probably just likes his money" Liz barked at him

"Why would I want John's money when I have more than him anyways? It doesn't make sense to me" Jamie shrugged looking at Liz evily "I don't like you"

"Good for you" Liz stood over her even though Jamie was taller by almost a whole head. "You should really get out while you can, John has a thing about fucking anything with a pulse"

"Yeah I know he told me but I says to him I says you can do that as long as I can join in and it gets recorded" Jamie flashed her a grin. Yes I had told her about the past because she had asked, she didn't reply with that but she didn't seem to care. I think she was happier to have someone to teach her about sex because she get could get all the theory she wanted from her sister but that would never help with the practical side of it.

"You two deserve each other, your an idiot and you John are pathetic"

Jamie slapped her hard across the face making her eyes bulge in surprise "Never insult John Cena in front of me"

Liz slapped her back, before any of us could react Jamie screamed like an enraged bull and speared her to the floor. Adam would of been proud. Jamie grabbed her head and started knocking it against the floor with power I never imagined coming from her.

"Say your sorry!" Jamie kept shouting angrily. "Say it!"

I grabbed her, as soon as I did I realised my mistake. Jamie screamed, she screamed so loudly Daffney and Melina would of covered their ears. I let her go and instantly she jumped back at Liz punching and screaming. Feet pounded the floor as several guys came to see what was going on. They never imagined Jamie beating the crap out of someone, everytime we went near her she either screeched or growled, it was scary but also kind of a turn on.

"Jamie stop" That voice cut in and in a heart-beat Jamie stoppd and looked up at us shyly.

"Sorry Raven"

"What happened?"

"She said bad things about John." She looked at Liz evily, the damage wasn't bad. A broken nose and busted lip and other various bruises, we were still in shock at the whole scene, sweet innocent Jamie kicking the crap outta some whore was something we never thought we would see. "And no-one can say bad things about John Cena. EVER!" She yelled the last part kicking Liz in the ribs.

"Stay there and don't move" Raven looked at Jamie

"But!"

"Since when did I have to ask twice?"

Jamie stayed where she was as Raven helped Liz up.

"Leave me alone"

Raven carelessly dropped her "Fine have it your way" Raven turned back to Jamie who was still breathing heavily. "You come with me"

Without a word Jamie followed her sister out of the room leaving us still reletively shocked. That would be the talk of the locker room for a very long time.

Jamie followed Raven to an empty locker room, her fist had split open a little from all her wild punching.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Raven asked sitting beside her sister and looking at her hand. Before she picked up her current job Raven used to work as a doctor at Shadyside Hospital, Raven was the best doctor in the world or at least according to Jamie she was, Raven didn't share the same thoughts apparently.

"She said bad things about my...friend" Jamie said quickly as Raven wrapped her hand up. It wasn't as bad as she initally thought.

"You mean boyfriend" Raven answered, it was more of a statement than a question.

"No I had it right the first time"

Raven raised an eyebrow at her sister "Keeping in mind that I've been trained to know when a person is lying"

Jamie sighed "You cannot tell Dad, or Iziah or Uncle Hunter or-"

"Jamie I'm not telling anybody" Raven cut in as John banged on the door.

"Come in John" Raven called out making Jamie giggle.

"How do you always know?"

"It's my job to know" Raven waggled her eyebrows "She's fine John. Hows the other bitch?"

"Dead hopefully" Jamie said darkly looking at her bandage, Raven had wrapped her hand in a bright orange bandage, that should keep Jamie amused for a while.

"Nah, she's talking about crap like getting you back and some crap but no one was really paying attention" John took a seat next to Jamie "Hows the hand?"

"Sore but look bright!" Jamie showed him her hand, now she was happy again and soon enough she would forget all about attacking Liz, however the others wouldn't.

"Very cool Jam"

"You guys have this conversation so I'll leave you too it"

"Why are you here anyways?" Jamie asked looking at her sister.

"I have to see Randy about something, I have a deal to make with him."

"Is this to do with work?" Jamie rolled her eyes, to Raven it was always about work.

"Yes but I do have late birthday present for you."

"Ooh what is it?"

"Nothing that will beat having a naked John Cena in your bed but you will love it all the same" Raven kissed the top of her head making John go a slight shade of magenta. "Now I must be seeing Randy before he goes off to play with one of the Divas."

After she had gone John pulled Jamie into his lap. "Are you alright?"

"Me is fine. I'm sorry I got so psychomantis" Jamie cuddled into his broad chest. She didn't know where all the anger came from but as soon as those words left Liz's mouth Jamie felt that white hot anger boiling inside her and nothing could stop it's release not even the slight pain in her left kidney.

"It's alright Jamie" John kissed her cheek. "I never pictured you to have such a mean streak"

Jamie giggled "John, it doesnt matter how sweet you are when Iziah is your sister your bound to have a mean streak"


	28. Come out of the non gay closet

**Chapter 28 Come out of the non-gay closet**

**John's POV**

When I was younger my brother Matt had a theory, whenever something good happened something bad was sure to follow. It was like the universe evening things out. I never once believed his theory, mainly because to me things just seemed to be random. I never even considered it until I looked back on the things that had happened in the last few months and I started to think that maybe Matt had a point. Which brings to me where I am now, I had managed to convince Jamie to get to a hospital about her kidneys (she had forgotten about Randy promising Centon action) and it turned out she had a slight infection, the good news was it could be taken care of easily and would be gone in a few days. Now I was waiting on the bad news, if Matt's theory held any truth. The day was normal enough and I was starting to think that Matt's theory was nothing. That was until about half past four, at least thats what I figured the time was. Jamie had been ordered to take a few days off, not something she wanted but she wasn't the only one that was stubborn.

I had finished getting my shit together and was heading out,

"Cena!" Shawn barked at me, Hunter right by his side looking just as un-happy. Oddly enough the way he barked it reminded me of all the times my own father had barked at me, only he would call me John obviously.

"Hey guys"

"Don't hey guys us" Hunter snapped, causing the odd looks to come out.

"Don't mind him he's just pissed because he lost"

"No I'm pissed because as always you cheated" Hunter snapped at Shawn. "You can't use your daughter as a spy Shawn"

"Sure I can, I think I prooved that I can"

"Still say it's cheating" Hunter grumbled

"You have one chance and one chance only, are you or are you not seeing my daughter?" Shawn looked at me, talk about blunt.

"What, right now at this very point in time?"

"Answer the question Cena"

There was no point in lying anymore, if this was the bad part then at least it would be over. "Yes I am"

Shawn burst into a large grin looking at his brother "Ha! Give me my money"

Annoyed Hunter pulled out two twenty dollar bills "You couldn't deny it for at least an hour longer"

"Told you Hunter I was right and you were wrong"

"No _Raven_ was right Shawn your just getting the money"

"Like I care, I just earnt forty bucks without having to do a damn thing" Shawn grinned putting the money in his jeans.

Ok, tell me I'm crazy but isn't he supposed to be majorly pissed off that I was seeing his little girl? Wasn't he, I don't know meant to knock my fucking head off.

Hunter and Shawn just looked at the incluedeous look on my face before laughing.

"Yes we took a bet on this John and thank you I won" Shawn said pleased rubbing it in Hunters face.

"Don't get it wrong Cena we will snap in you half like a skinny twig if you even breathe the wrong way" Hunter looped a big arm around my neck, "So in other words now your in you can't get out until _she_ is done with _you _and not a moment before"

"We may appear to be middle-aged, mis-shapen old has-beens but when it comes to that girl, we are the all knowing merciless god's of your universe"

Suddenly they had both turned serious, looks like I was getting the official warning, at least I wasn't being superkicked in the face.

"You guys don't mind this?" I had to ask because this was all new, like everyone I was expecting a little bit of rage and anger. Correction, ALOT of rage and anger.

Shawn sighed "You think she just woke up one day and decided that she loved you? No, she has loved you since day one. You have always been consistant in her head and I don't see that changing. Do you Hunter?"

"Nope so if you break her heart, your going to wind up rapping through a tube"

"I have never seen that girl so happy and she once had her entire room covered in shiny paper and glow in the dark stars." Shawn laughed "But anyways we have to go and you have a girl to text no doubt"

"Laters" I quickly got away from them, they were starting to creep me out, alot.

As I continued on throughout the rest of the day and checked in with Jam I kept thinking about Shawns warning. Yes I expected that but he didn't seem to mind that I was seeing Jamie, I'm picking he didn't know about whole molesting episode or he did and he just didn't care. Maybe I'm just being paranoid because Shawn finding out about me and Jamie didn't end badly it just gave me another green light. It looked as though Matt's theory was wrong or maybe the worst was yet to come.


	29. It hurts oh God why does it hurt?

**Chapter 29 It hurts, why God does it hurt! **

**John's POV**

You would think that no one had ever heard of two people dating before because for the last hour and a half I was sitting here listening to John Morrison, Sheamus and MVP go on about me dating Jamie.

"She's a child!" Sheamus said yet again "What part of that don't you get?"

"Jamie isn't a child" I said again grabbing my stuff from the locker.

"Just because you stuck your dick in her doesn't make her a woman" Sheamus rolled his eyes "I'm telling you once Shawn finds out your a dead man"

"He already knows and he doesn't mind so ha!" I laughed pulling down the bottom of my eye like Jamie does.

"Oh God now theres two of them"

"I think that's why John and Jamie are meant to be together, they are so much alike its like he's missing half of his brain as well"

"Makes life more enjoyable"

"Are you laughing at me?" Jamie cut in suddenly, she had come into work despite everyone telling her she shouldn't. Despite her infection she still insisted that she could work and she was right, everything that she controlled was still running smoothly.

"Of course not. They are but not me"

"Figures he would he's ginger" She laughed at Sheamus making him giggle. Yes the Celtic Warrior actually _giggled _like a school-girl.

"I can't help that lass"

"Your right but still it's annoying"

"Sorry lass"

"John are you coming to lunch, me is a hungry Jamie"

I took her hand in mine "Sure Kentucky-fried-mcburger-king?"

"Yes but I feel like ice-cream too"

"Jamie you can't have ice-cream"

"Why?"

"Your allergic to ice-cream"

"Right" Jamie pondered that for a moment. "Oh I have something to show you"

"Ooh kinky" Sheamus grinned at me, his eyes dancing.

"Shut it ginger" Jamie grabbed my hand and pulled me from the room.

We went to a private locker room which was meant to be mine for tonight.

"John it hurts" Jamie looked up at me sadly, it was like the pain was just getting through to her.

"Your kidney? Have you been taking the pills?"

"Yes, but it really hurts. Why does it hurt John?"

"Let me have a look babe" I lifted up her work shirt to look at her kidney. The entire area was bright red and very badly swollen. Fear, panic and shock pounded into my veins. Trying to keep calm I pulled her shirt down.

"We are going back to the doctor and ask why your in pain"

Surprisenly she didn't fight me on this "Ok John."

Her whole face had gone pale and she wasn't focusing on me anymore. She had just gone blank and stared at me like I wasn't even there, her hands reaching up and grabbing at stuff that wasn't there.

"Jamie" I tried to get her attention but she wasn't listening. She just fell to the floor, shaking and muttering jibberish.

"Jamie!" I tried to help her but I had no clue what to do. Quickly I rung an ambulance as she pulled her self up, still speaking jobberish but the shaking had stopped.

"Bluthe blah blah?" Jamie looked at me, to her it made sense but to me it was jibberish. Jamie just looked at me confused wondering why I wasn't answering her question. In a blur the scene catupulted again and for the second time since working here Jamie was rushed to hospital. My heart just kept pounding louder and louder, I had never felt such fear before.

Jamie opened her eyes to the strange room and even stranger smell. Her first thought was Storm was cleaning again using that horrible bleach. The tiny noises around her did nothing to calm her, they only made everything worse. Everything just seemed so foreign to Jamie right now, it was scary which didn't help the pain in her kidneys.

"How are you feeling Jamie?" A young nurse asked, Jamie was instantly attracted to the red streaks in her hair.

"I am sore" Jamie said tiredly, her voice didn't sound like her own but at least the nurse seemed to understand what she was saying. "What happened to me?"

The nurse sighed slightly "I will explain a little later, would you like to see your visitors? They are very worried"

Jamie rested the best she could against the pillows, almost every inch of her body seemed to hurt. "Ok"

The nurse finished checking on her and went away to get her visitors, in a moment her sisters, her father, Storm and John came in. John was the first one to grab her hand in relief, "I am so glad your alright baby"

"I may not be ok, but I'm awake"

"Wanna explain what the fuck happened to her and it better be something that can be fixed in the next thirty seconds" Iziah growled, at first John thought it was Raven due to the fact that they looked so much alike.

"Iziah quiet" Raven looked at her sister before turning to the nurse "Go on Ang"

"Jamie had a slight TIA, it's a brief episode in which the brain gets insufficient blood supply, usually they don't affect people so young but because Jamie only has half of her brain working TIA's are very common."

"Is that why she was speaking jibberish?"

"Yes but the reason she had the TIA was because Jamie has nephrosclerosis"

They all just looked at the nurse, puzzled until Raven spoke up.

"It's kidney failure and because Jamie only has one working kidney anyway..."

Jamie looked at them before looking at Storm "If I'm going to Heaven is there anything you would like me to tell Twiggy?"

"Your not going to die Jamie" Storm said softly, no-one said anything.

"Damn right she ain't, lets go to surgery" Raven looked at Storm "I reckon the right one will be alright Storm. So take that one"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah the left one will just kill her faster"

"And the right one won't?"

"It will give her a few more years instead of a few months so at least she can experience some life"

"You are not giving her a kidney" Shawn growled suddenly at her.

"Why? I think that it will help her live some more"

"I am not losing two daughters"

"You won't lose two, you'll lose one but Jamie will be alive" Raven countered pulling up shirt slightly so Storm could take a look at it.

"No, Raven you are not giving her a kidney. There has to be another way"

"Dad, Izzy's kidneys are pretty much fucked. Harm and Storm only have one and your not the right blood type so I'm her last option"

"No, your not doing this"

"Yeah because you can stop me" Raven rolled her eyes "Now Storm when you take out the right kidney remember to clean as much blood off as you can, her blood will surround it soon enough"

"Raven!" Jamie suddenly cried making them all stop. "I don't want your kidney. I'm happy to die"

Raven didn't say anything, she just looked at her sister sadly before stalking out of the room. No-one went after her, they knew she needed to be alone.

**John's POV**

I found Raven some time later furiously punching a coke machine. I wanted to talk to her about something really important and seeing as how she was the doctor she could tell me.

"Are you alright?" She just looked at me "Yeah stupid question I know but someone had to ask it"

Raven half smiled sitting down beside me. "It's like she has accepted that she is going to die. No fight, no tears just acceptance"

I didn't say anything, Jamie had told me (best to her ability) that when she was in her accident it was Raven that gave her blood and bone marrow that she needed to save her life.

"I wonder if she knew five years ago that she would be in an accident that would take half her brain if she would of accepted it this easily." Raven sighed "I really want to give her more life but I know that I can't"

"Don't get me wrong Raven but I think Jamie is being very selfish, your trying to do a nice thing but she is just refusing it"

Raven laughed dryly "She's right to refuse my kidney, it would only give her half a life anyways and Jamie doesn't want that. The half she has is hard enough"

"When Jamie first got out the hospital five years ago the only thing she hated was people treating her differently, she got used to not having a memory or a good attention span. She just hated that people only saw her brain inpediment and if I gave her my kidney it would only bring people back to that state" Raven took a deep breath before going on "I have Hep C John. If I gave her my kidney it would just add to her problems and I would die faster."

"And your happy to die faster?" I was amazed at her. Not only did she have Hep C but she was willing to die if it meant Jamie would live.

"As log as she's breathin, I don't care" Raven shrugged walking away.

I stayed in that plastic chair for what seemed like hours before getting up and going back to Jamie. Everyone else had gone and she was sleeping. The usual medical gadgets attached to her. I just looked at her, sadness and every other meaning of the word crept into my veins. I guess this was the bad news I was waiting on. Well I had a soloution for that. I just hoped it would be enough.


	30. Now thats love

**Chapter 30 Now thats love**

**Johns POV**

I had no idea how the hell to go about this but as always I tackled it head first and taking a leaf from Jam's playbook, I was blunt. Heading up to the nurse that was taking care of Jamie I pulled her aside.

"Can I ask you something?"

She shrugged out of my grip a little uneasily "If you promise never to grab me like that again"

"Done" I smiled gently at her "Can I give Jamie my kidney?"

She just looked at me "You realise that there are procedures"

"Yeah whatever. Can I do it or not? Now if you don't mind"

"Listen you can't make such a rash decision"

"Sure I can, I'm John Cena I can do whatever the hell I want" Ok I was sounding like a cross between Jamie and Randy.

"Mr Cena, you cannot just decide to give out body parts"

I had stopped listening and pushed past her into a random room, she followed me still hysterically going on about procedures and what-not. I stripped off my shirt, "Alright take the whichever one you want. There both pretty good although I am quite fond of the left one"

This poor nurse didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Your serious about this?"

"Yes. I would like my partner to live a little longer so get this kideny outta me and into her"

Sighing the nurse went to the station for a moment before coming back with some forms, "Fill these out then go take a blood test and if your a match then we will go from there" She handed me a pen as I began to scribble on the form. She figured that I would instantly back away. No way, not when Jamie needed me so badly. Ok maybe I was being overly dramatic but I didn't care. I didn't want her to die and as long as I was breathing nothing bad was going to happen to her. Ever.

After what seemed like hours I was prepping for surgery, I was happy to be doing this for her but it still made me question doctors and the way the health system works. Before I went under Raven, Storm and Iziah came in and saw me.

"A part of me hopes you die" Iziah said smiling evily at me. I take it she didn't like me much. It happened.

"Izzy be nice" Storm growled at her causing Iziah to roll her eyes.

"Are you sure you wanna do this John?" Raven looked at me. Those silver eyes laced with so many emotions it was hard to dechiper.

"Why is everyone asking me that?"

Storm chuckled softly "Because your giving out a random body part. Not many people are willing to do that"

"For her I would do anything"

"Would you die for her?" Iziah asked innocently

"Don't even think about it" Raven growled "We have pulled some strings for you and her and for once having a psycho Iziah is a good thing"

"I kinda harrased the nurse until they agreeed to this, nothing is going to stop Jamie from living. Why the fuck do they have a waiting list anyways?" Iziah started to ramble on about random crap.

Raven ignored her and clasped my hand gently "Thank you"

"Just make sure they don't sell it on the black market"

Raven laughed softly as the nurses kept doing there thing making me slightly groggy. "As soon as I can I'll bring Jamie down to see you. That could be some time"

I couldn't say anything as everything became blurry and out of focus. Man I hoped this work.


	31. Aftermath

**Chapter 31 Aftermath**

When Jamie finally opened her eyes she truely believed she was in heaven. Everything had the same boring white and annoyingly clean smell to it, Jamie half sat up expecting angel wings.

"What no wings? I was good damnit"

"Your not dead Jamie" Raven said softly coming in with Storm. Both of them relieved that she was awake and seemingly pain free.

"I am not speaking to you" Jamie snapped at Raven "I said no and you were supposed to listen damn it!"

"Jam it's not my kidney" Raven smiled sitting on the end of the bed "I wanted to give you my kidney but someone beat me to it"

"Who?"

"John"

Jamie's eyes bulged like saucers "John gave me his kidney?"

"Yeah I guess he loves you more than anyone realised, myself included"

"Ha Raven got realised something" Storm teased

"That makes no sense"

"It does to me so there" Storm laughed making Jamie laugh too.

"Is John ok?"

"He isn't awake yet Jamie"

"Oh God, he has my wings doesn't he?"

"No Jamie, he just ain't finished sleeping yet"

"Will you take me to see him?"

"As soon as he's awake and you've been given the all clear I will take you to see your knight in chiseled armor."

Jamie fell against the pillows again "I am going to ok now right?"

"Yes Jamie I think you are" Raven swept her hair from her face "You rest and I'll Dad that your awake from the operation"

**John's POV**

"You know Cena most guys give their girlfriends jewellery or flowers, but you decide to be different and give her a kidney" Randy and Sheamus smiled down at me, I had been awake for a while I guess I drifted back to sleep. The way they were looking at me it was like I was waiting for one of them to start smothering me with a pillow.

"It worked didn't it?" I sat up a little better, I was still groggy from the surgery. "As long as she is breathing it was totally worth it"

"Aw I think the fella is in love" Shea teased taking a seat, I swear those chairs would collapse under his weight.

"But to be fair, how could you not love Jamie?"

"Yeah she is really sweet"

"And very sexy"

"Watch it Shea, I may of just had surgery but it will not stop me from kicking your ass"

"Well he's still the same annoying John we all know and like"

"Why are you people here anyways?"

"Oh I'm sorry I was under the impression that we we're mates but I guess I was wrong"

"It was only a question Ran"

"A dumb one you douche" Randy rolled his eyes at me. "Is Jamie awake yet?"

"I don't know yet. Raven said she would bring her up as soon as we were both up to it"

"Do you realise what exactly you have given up fella?" Shea looked at me seriously. No I just went into this fully naive thinking I was superman, yes I knew what I would be giving up for a while.

"Yes Dad I mean Stephen"

Shea laughed "Well at least you got the right name this time"

"Hey your awake! How are you feeling?" Raven and Storm asked.

"Really good, hows Jamie?"

"Good she was pissed at me until I told her who's kidney she had exactly"

"She thought it was yours"

"Yeah and now she is asleep but she is extremely happy that neither of you have wings"

"As long as she's alright" I yawned tiredly. I had no idea what time it was or even what day it was. I knew it was dark outside but that was it.

"I'll bring Jamie up tomorrow, she's a little cranky" Raven laughed shooting a look at Sheamus. "Is there a reason you keep staring at her?"

"She's paler than I am" Sheamus said amazed making us all laugh. His eyes locked on Storms ivory skin.

"Ok a little creepy, I'm going to go now"

"Me too, the obscure move references are making me dizzy"

"I'm gonna go too" Sheamus stood up suddenly "I have to go and do...stuff" He wasn't even trying to make something up. Someone obviously liked the look of Storm. Randy stood up as well,

"You wanna go and see Raven?"

"Yeah I'll see you later buddy. Try your best not to give out anymore body parts"

"No promises" I laughed settling down again. After they had left I thought more about what I had just done, I had sacrificed more for Jamie than I ever had for Liz. She was the one and the funny thing was it didn't scare me, it just made that feeling come back. Contentment.

Morning quickly came around and I welcomed the bright sunshine that flooded the room. It must of been about six-thirty when the nurse came in and checked me over, with my schedule I was used to the early mornings and lack of sleep.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good"

"No dizziness or bad pain?"

"Nope all good" I sat up, once I was awake that was it. "Can I see Jamie today?"

"Yes you can" The nurse smiled at me "Your a very sweet man for doing this for a young lady you don't know"

"I do know her, she's my girfriend"

"Oh" She just looked at me continuing on with my Ob's. I knew what she was thinking, I was a sick freak for being with someone so young, Yes we were ten years apart but neither of us cared. We loved each other and that was all that mattered so this nurse could think whatever the fuck she wanted.

"Are you wondering why I'm with her?" I asked that smile coming out, I was making her more uncomfortable. Before she could answer another nurse came in, this time it was one I liked. Good old Ang.

"Morning Ang"

"Morning John. How the hell can you be so freaking cheerful this early in the morning?"

"I'm used to it. Hows Jamie?"

"Very good, she's been asking 'where's John' almost all night. It's actually starting to get annoying"

I laughed "Yeah I can imagine"

"Nice way to talk about your girlfriend" Melanie shot at me.

"Just because I said she has annoying habits doesn't mean I love her any less, we all have annoying habits. Take you for example, you won't fuck off and leave me alone but I gotta put up with it"

She shot me a very annoyed and hurt look before striding out of the room and leaving me alone with Ang.

"Nicely done"

"Thanks"

Around lunch time Jamie was finally wheeled in by Raven to see me, she looked so much better and just seeing her smile made it worth it. Raven parked her by the bed before putting the break on. "I'll leave you guys to it. Just ring the bell when you wanna go back Jamie. I'll be seeing you in a few days" Raven kissed her on the head before going.

"I missed you so much" Jamie gushed at me holding my hand. "How are you feeling?"

"So much better, I should of had this surgery yonks ago"

Jamie giggled, man I missed that laughter "I'm glad I could help"

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, Raven says that my body isn't rejecting your kidney which is good. I just smiled and pretended I knew what it meant"

"As you do Jamie"

She squeezed my hand a little "Thank you John. You saved me"

"I couldn't let you die Jam"

"Because you love me" Jamie teased me.

"Yeah I do and you love me"

"Everyone knows that, even those nosy groundhogs know that"

"I wonder how they found that out?"

"Someone with a big mouth must of told them"

"My bad"

"Your forgiven as always John." She kissed my hand "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"What happened with Jenny?"

"Who's Jenny?" Usually she called Maryse Jenny so I was a little confused because nothing had happened with me and Maryse despite what stupid websites said.

"You know the lady you married"

"Oh you mean Liz"

"Yeah her, what happened with her?"

"Jamie why do you want to know that?"

"Because I do"

I sighed "Are you sure you wanna know?"

"John you are the only male that treats me like a normal person, the only one that sees past my injury don't start treating me like everyone else, not now"

"Ok. We met, we married and now we're divorced"

"Why did you divorce her?"

I sighed again "She changed. She used to be a sweet kind woman but then she began to change into this horrible conceited snotty little princess. I had enough so I got a divorce"

Jamie cocked her head to the side, she only did this when she was thinking very hard about her words. "Maybe she was never sweet and kind, you just refused to see it because your heart had tricked you into love"

_Why did that just make sense? _"Maybe you have a point"

"Do you think that will happen with us?"

"No." I truely meant it even if I didn't have future seeing abilities. "You can't change because you are a rare kind of person"

"Meaning?"

I chuckled slightly "Meaning, you don't care what people think about you. You play the hand your given and you make do with what you've got and that makes you a very special person Jamie. If it didn't I wouldn't of given you a kidney and fallen in love with you"

"I love you too" Jamie smiled squeezing my hand again.

"So what happened with Eli?"

"I don't wanna talk about that"

"C'mon I told you about Liz. Fair is fair"

"I can't remember much" Jamie said slowly "But Raven tells me I met him when I was thirteen. He was a very sweet man, well he was to me anyways. The day after my accident he was on his way to see me and he was hit by a drunk driver. He died before he even hit the ground"

I squeezed her hand "I'm sorry Jamie"

"It happens. He's with me always besides I have you so I guess thats a silver cloud to my lining. Or something like that"

We both laughed, we spent most of the afternoon laughing and talking. Around six that night Jamie began to get tired again so I rung my call bell so the nurse could take her back to her room. Jamie kissed me gently on the cheek

"My knight in chiseled armor"

"My damsel in distress with really long legs"

"I love you John"

"I love you Jamie"


	32. Accept & deny

**A/N **Ok so I'm gonna skip ahead eight months (just picking a random number there) because recovery is boring (been there done that) So John and Jamie are both back at work, happy and healthy and as always drama pops up. Gotta love that drama...

And just so there are no surpises this is the second to last chapter...There will be a sequel!

And onwards we go!

**Chapter 32 Accept & Deny**

**John's POV**

After the inital recovery me and Jamie were back at work. She was so much healther and pretty much her old self. Something I loved about her, she was herself. Always and hopefully forever. I had to adjust to only having one kidney working for me, it wasn't too much of a change but still it was a change. While I was in the hospital my family had come to see me and thats when I told them about Jamie. At first I was disgusting because I was ten years her senior but as always meeting Jamie made them adore her, at least she wasn't a gold-digging whore like Liz (my mother's words) So everything was pretty much fine and we were having a happy ending. _Yeah right Cena, like your allowed one of those_

You can't blame me for being so pessimestic, it wasn't the first time that tragedy had ripped through my life.

"Hey stranger" Storm cut in "Guess what I'm doing?"

"Do I want to know?"

"I'm in town trying to get grand-pop to sign my deal until then I will be around"

That wasn't too bad, I quite liked Storm and Raven. It was Iziah that I didn't trust much although apparently I couldn't be blamed for that.

"I'm sure he will sign it"

"Yeah and pigs will fly outta my butt" Storm rolled her eyes as I picked up a car magazine. "You may wanna read that quickly, once Raven picks up on it then she will tear it from your hands"

"She likes cars?"

"Likes them? I think her life's dream is too have Randy locked inside her 1967 Chevy Imparla"

"Thats just weird" I laughed putting the magazine away.

"No whats weird is your girlfriend is singing Jingle Bells at the top of her lungs. It's March!" Sheamus cut in before spotting Storm "Hello"

"Hi"

"We haven't met properly. I'm Stephen" He extended his hand and she took it shly.

"Storm"

"Pretty name"

"Is he hitting on me?" She looked at me

"Nah you'll know when he's hitting on you"

"I know its forward but would you like to join me for a drink tonight?"

"Now he's hitting on you"

Storm looked towards Shea "Thats very nice but no thank you"

Shea just shrugged "I may have to try harder"

"Let me know how that works out" Storm teased.

"John Cena! You selfish bastard!" Shawn suddenly yelled busting through the door.

"Is this how we're greeting each other now? Because I really like it" Storm laughed. Shawn cast her an evil look and wisely Storm shut it.

"How could you do this to her! You give her a kidney so she feels like she has to stay!" Shawn kept yelling at me his entire face going red.

"Shawn I have no idea what the hell your on about" I said calmly. I really didn't if I did I would of defended myself better.

"This is an opportunity of a lifetime for that girl and you are being nothing but selfish!" Shawn yelled "Storm smack him in the kidney that isn't there"

"I'm not going to hit him unless what he did wrong was really bad"

"He knows what he did"

"No I don't so please inform me" I rolled my eyes at him. Seriously why can't people just communicate properly these days.

"That trip means everything to her and your not letting her go"

"Not letting her go? What am I? Her father?"

"Now that would be creepy, being her father and her partner" Storm cut in trying hard not to laugh.

"Shut it" We both snapped at her causing her to roll her white eyes.

"Go fuck yourselves"

"That trip that she applied for ages ago, they have a spot open for her and your telling her not to go"

None of this was making sense to me. "When did I say that?"

"You didn't have to say it" Shawn snapped

"Wow I didn't know you had telepathy" Raven smirked from the door-way, her hand entwined in Randy's. "Tell me will I ever get married?"

Shawn focused his attack on them now, "Why are you two holding hands?"

"Well you see the thing is..." Raven started, quietly Storm helped me escape before Shawn could get back to me. I had to talk to Jamie.

"Motherfucker!" Shawn swore loudly once he realised that John had escaped. "Why did you let him go? I wanted to kill him" He looked towards Raven. She had dropped Randy's hand and it was clear that he was a distraction, not that he minded much.

"Because as always you have the wrong end of the stick so shut it and let them work it out"

"Whats to work out? He's a selfish bastard that needs to be shot"

"Nah you've been listening to Izzy too much"

"Fine, we'll do it your way" Shawn grumbled annoyed. There wasn't much he could do anyways.

**John's POV**

Jamie was still jingle bells at the top her lungs when I caught up with her, at least thats what I thought it was. She kept changing the song and tune, randomly giggling. I grabbed her upper arm and hauled her into the nearest room.

"We need to talk"

"Ok but can you let go of my arm, its attached to me you know"

Letting her go I shut the door, luckily it was empty so we were alone. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked a little hurt. She had told me about this trip many times and I knew how much it meant to her.

"Tell you what?"

"About the trip and how you were accepted"

"Oh" Jamie smiled "Because I'm not going"

"Why? You've wanted this trip more than anything"

Jamie sat down on the bench tugging at her blonde locks, she only did that when she was confused or upset. "But I want you more"

I sat down beside her and took her hand "Do you want to go?"

"Yes. I mean no. I don't know"

"Jamie do you want to go?"

"Yes but I can't leave you"

"Are you denying this because of the operation?"

Jamie didn't say anything, I knew she got it she just didn't want to say. Gently I pulled her into my lap "Please don't stay because of that. I gave you that kidney so you would live not so you would feel obligated to stay with me"

"I want to be with you" Jamie hugged me almost in tears "But I really want to go on this trip. Think of all the lights I would be missing" She looked up at me sadly "I don't know what to do"

"I think you should go" Those words broke my heart but seeing her like this was too much to bare, I wouldn't be selfish. If seeing her happy meant me being misrable then so be it.

"But that means leaving you"

"Are you coming back?"

"Yes"

"Then I will be here waiting"

"I can't ask you to do that John"

"Who's asking? It's what I'm going to do anyways" I kissed her temple bringing a smile to her lips, tears falling from her eyes. "In the meantime I guess theres always long distance"

"Does that mean you still want me?"

"Yessum"

"Why do you love me?" Jamie looked up at me. It was a simple question but I couldn't answer it simply. I just did, it wasn't anymore simple than that I guess.

"Because I do."

"I'm glad you love me John"

"Just don't come back with a new guy on your list. It's only me, Randy and Shatner remember"

Jamie giggled "I only love you John"

"Yay I'm special" I hugged her tight. Only Jamie could make something so sad so happy at the same time. "Now go and tell your father so he stops wanting to kill me"

"Why does he want to kill you?"

"Because he thinks that you said that I said that I didn't want you to go"

"I didn't say that, I said that I didn't want to go because I didn't want to leave you"

"Damn crossed wires"

"I'll tell him and then everyone will be happy again" Jamie kissed me softly on the cheek before skipping away. _Almost everyone was happy. _


	33. That annoying goodbye

**A/N **And so this is it (well for this part anyways) A few questions that my lovely editor has made me post...Thanks man...

Yes there is a sequel, no it doesn't have as much hospital drama and yes it does have John Cena naked and no I cant write a sexy scene to save myself and yes it may have a happy ending...

Onwards Tonto!

**Chapter 33 That annoying good-bye**

**John's POV**

Jamie closed her eyes and scrunched up her bottom lip, trying to stop what was coming. This would be the last time I was inside her in a very long time, I guess she didn't want it to end, I didn't want it either but I was about to explode. Grabbing her tight ass I pulled her forward, that button hitting against me, a loud deep groan errupted from her. I kept pulling her forward my whole body threatening to explode. She moved on her own accord now losing herself in the moment. In crazed fit of lust I sat up and took her nipples into my mouth, sucking and biting that ring. Jamie howled in delight moving her body faster, I thrust up our bodies gaining more friction and less inhibitions.

"John!" Jamie tried to stop it but it ripped through her, her pussy tightening around me. That was it for me and all that control I had exploded inside her. Tiredly she flopped down ontop of me, our bodies raked with sweat.

"I'm going miss you" Jamie whispered sadly her breath still un-even.

"I'll miss you too baby, but its not forever"

"So says you"

"Well it could be worse" I said gently kissing her lips again.

"Don't say that because when you say that generally it gets worse"

"I'll keep that in mind" I laughed softly kissing her neck and up to her earlobe. "I got you something"

"I thought I said no presents unless it's a unicorn. I like unicorns"

"No you didn't say that, that was in a movie" I lent over and pulled something from the bedside drawer.

"Ah makes more sense" Jamie supplied looking at the box. It was like the one I gave her for her birthday only smaller. Since that day she hadn't taken that necklace off, something I felt proud of. It took her a while but eventually she opened it, I would of done it for her but I knew she hated getting help unless she asked for it. Inside was a pair of star studs. "I can't believe you remembered"

It was months ago when she saw these, I was going to buy them for her but she refused. She wanted to buy them herself, unforetunately she didn't have enough money. By the time she did the store had sold out. I had bought the last pair. Like everything else she had forgotten about them until now.

"I hope you like them"

Jamie instantly sat up and took out the bottom rings on her lobes and put in the studs. All the way down her ears were sleepers, now she had stars. "I will never ever take them out"

"Thats very sweet" I kissed her lips again Jamie wrapping her arms around me again.

That was yesterday and for the first time in months I woke up alone to a painful silence. I know we agreed long distance and she would be back eventually but I still missed her. Still quite sad about her leaving I decided to get up and go to the gym, maybe that would distract me. I knew it wouldn't work but still I wasn't going to sit around be misrable, not if it could be helped. I just kept thinking that she would be back and everything would be alright. Yes I was starting to believe that. Popping in my headphones I started a slow jog on the treadmill, anything to get my mind off Jam. _If you love something let it go/If it comes back its yours/and thats how you know_

Sighing slightly I turned off the music and just worked out in silence, this was going to a long eleven months.


End file.
